If Eyes Could Speak
by RainbowFlames8
Summary: I really knew how to pick 'em right? I could've chosen to fall in love with the bad boy of my high school or maybe the nerdy quiet guy in the back of the room. But nope! Like a fairy tale, I fell in love with the boy from my dreams (literally) ... who also happened to be my car. Bumblebee/OC
1. Three A's

**'Ello lovely readers! I had recently become obsessed with the **_**Transformers **_**franchise lately, so I'd thought I'd write my own story - **_**er **_**fanfiction. Hope you like it! **

**Oh, the chapter song, you're probably wondering, **_**'We are the Champions?' **_**yeah it goes along with when Sam gets the A and it's like the tune saying, **_**'I did it! We're gonna get a car! Fudge yeah!'**_

* * *

**Ƈ****н****αρ****тєя O****η****є: Ƭняєє A'ѕ**  
"Sσмєтιмєѕ уσυ נυѕт ωαηт тσ нιт уσυя вяσтнєя ιη тнє нєαɗ ωιтн α вαѕєвαƖƖ вαт fσя вєιηg ѕтυριɗ, вυт ιη тнє єηɗ, уσυ ѕтιƖƖ **Ɩσν****є** нιм." - Uηкησωη

**Ƈ****н****αρ****тєя S****σηg: Ɯ****є Aяє тнє Ƈн****α****м****ριση****ѕ - Q****υ****єє****η**  
_"I've paid my dues,_  
_time after time._  
_I've done my sentence,_  
_but committed no crime._  
_And bad mistakes ‒_  
_I've made a few._  
_I've had my share of sand kicked in my face__,_  
_b__ut I've come through._  
_(And I need just go on and on, and on, and on)_  
_We are the champions, my friends,_  
_a__nd we'll keep on fighting 'til the end._  
_We are the champions._  
_We are the champions._  
_No time for losers__,_  
_'c__ause we are the champions of the world._  
_I've taken my bows__,_  
_a__nd my curtain calls_  
_You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it__._  
_I thank you all__._  
_But it's been no bed of roses,_  
_n__o pleasure cruise._  
_I consider it a challenge before the whole human race__,_  
_a__nd I ain't gonna lose._  
_(And I need just go on and on, and on, and on)_  
_We are the champions, my friends,_  
_a__nd we'll keep on fighting 'til the end._  
_We are the champions._  
_We are the champions._  
_No time for losers__,_  
_'__c__ause we are the champions of the world._  
_We are the champions, my friends,_  
_a__nd we'll keep on fighting 'til the end._  
_We are the champions._  
_We are the champions._  
_No time for losers_  
_'__c__ause we are the champions.__"_

* * *

The dream of the strange blonde boy with bright blue eyes started a few days, maybe a week ago. Right when I closed my eyes, I found myself in a dark room, and I almost freaked out, since I have claustrophobia. Enclosed, dark places are one of my worst nightmares.

"_Anyone there?_" I called out to no one in particular. This was _my_ dream after all. I mean I could dream up a Channing Tatum and make him appear right there.

"_Hello?_" I heard a voice that wasn't mister Tatum reply. I gasped, not really expecting anyone to answer me back. "_Who's there?_"

It was still dark as the voice echoed across the walls of the enclosed room. "_M-my name is Bethany Witwicky. Who're you?_" I ask, cautiously stepping forward, but then find myself tripping and falling forward. I was pretty sure I was going to fall on my face when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, pulling me upwards.

"_Wha-?_" My sentence was cut off as my eyes met with a pair of bright blue eyes, like they were glowing. The belonged to a very attractive boy with shaggy blonde hair, a sort of strong build with a black sleeveless shirt with yellow stripes, a pendant that had a sort of weird insignia on it and dark jeans.

I realized his arms were wrapped around me in a protective manner, but the strange thing was I didn't want this boy to let me go. Was it his looks or because his arms felt safe?

Finally finding my voice, I ask again, "_Who're you?_"

"_My name's Bumblebee._" The boy answers, and his voice literally wants to make me fall to my knees - it was a mix between a British and American accent.

I felt his arms, running my hand along his arm, as I felt tingles go up my palm. Was this real? He feels like it. He looked down at me as touched his arms, and he didn't mind it.

"_Is Bumblebee a nickname or something? Because there is no way your parents would name you Bumblebee, unless they were complete green thumbs._"

The boy - _Bumblebee _- let out a small chuckle. "_Yeah, it's sort of a nickname._"

"_Do you know where we are?_" I question, as his arms let go from around me - even though I didn't him to.

He shoke his head. "_No clue. Do you?_"

Shaking my head as well, I sigh. "_Nope. But I don't like it. It's too dark and it's starting to get a bit creepy._"

After a few moments of silence, Bumblebee says, "_You said your name was Bethany Witwicky, right_?"

I nodded. "_Yup. Older twin of Sam Witwicky. Why?_"

"_Do you know where the glasses of Archibald Witwicky?_" He demands, his eyes going wide.

"_Yeah, my brother is trying to sell them on E-Bay. Why do you ask? I mean if you wanna buy them they're probably five dollars. Pretty overpriced for a pair of glasses if you ask me._"

Bee's eyes go to normal, as he laughs. "_N-no, I don't wanna buy them its just... it's kinda hard to explain._"

I shrug, crossing my arms. "_Hey go ahead Blondie, I've got literally all day - er, night._"

He gulps, rubbing the back of his neck. "_You wouldn't believe me if I told you._"

"_Try me._" I smirk, looking up at him.

Bumblebee looks at me for a few seconds, just staring at me. Then finally he sighs. "_Okay, well, uh... would you believe me if I told you I'm not human?_"

I tilt my head in confusion. "_What are you, a wizard or something?_" I gasp. "_Are you here to come to take me to Hogwarts? Do I get to train as a witch?_"

"_No, sorry,_" He chuckles, shaking his head. "_But I'm not a wizard, or any other mythical creature - well, sorta. I-I'm... I'm a-_"

"Bennie!" I heard a voice call out, that wasn't in my dream. I realized that was Sam, and it was probably time to get up. I looked to Bumblebee, taking in his appearance once more.

"_I'll see you again Bee,_" I say, smiling at him. "_Then you can explain to me how I'm getting to Hogwarts._"

He grins at me just before everything disappears, and I open my eyes. Sam is standing over me, a loop-sided grin on his face. "Morning my beautiful sister of mine!"

Quirking my eyebrow, I question, "Okay, what do you want?"

"N-nothing!" He quickly dismisses. I turn my head, raising my eyebrow even further, wanting him to press the matter further. My younger twin sighs. "Okay! I might've eaten the rest of your... your Lucky Charms."

I smile sweetly, and innocently, but really I just wanted to strangle him with my bed sheets. "Oh you did now?"

"Look Ben, I didn't mean to!" Sam says, covering his face. "And you're going to get me back aren't you?"

Taking my pillow from behind me, I hit him with it, causing him to run out the door. "Oh you bet I will! When you least expect Sammy! I'ma get ya!"

Dad peaked in the door, then looked to see Sam running into his room. He nods, knowing what he did. "Sam ate your-"

"Yup."

"I'll pick up some more after we get your car."

"_Our _car!" My twin corrects from his room. I roll my eyes, smiling at my dad.

"Thanks." I close my door, and walking into the bathroom, taking a shower. Once I got out I changed into a simple pair of shorts, white tank top, a gray cardigan, and my plain black Converse. I didn't doll up for school because I mean, who would? School is _nothing _special.

While I grabbed my bag, I started to think about that boy - Bumblebee. Was he a real person or just a figment of my imagination? But whatever it was, it felt _so _real. I touched my palms with my fingers, remembering the feel of him. If it was a dream, why did it leave such an effect on me?

"Meow?" I look down to see my orange tabby cat, rubbing against my leg, and purring. Smiling, I reached down to pick her up. She was around seven or eight weeks and we got her from one of our neighbors. I named her Weasley from my obsession of _Harry Potter_, because the Weasley's had orange/red hair.

She climbed into my lap and curled up into a ball, playing with my fingers. I giggle, continuing to play with her.

xxXxx

"Bethany Witwicky," It was the last class of the day, and it was history. Both Sam and I needed an A in this class in order to get our car. I got a thousand from doing a couple things around the neighborhood - baby-sitting, animal watching, mowing the lawn, things like that - and Sam got his thousand. "You're up."

I got up from my desk, looking over at Sam, as he gave me an encouraging thumbs up. I stood in front of the class with a small bag of things about my family genealogy project,

"Okay, my name is Bethany Witwicky." I say. "And since my brother is doing something on our dad's side, I thought I'd do something on our mom's. I traced my mother's maiden name on and a couple of people popped up. One of the most famous ones was Jane Austen. And if you don't know who Jane Austen is well, maybe you might remember this books."

Reaching into my bag I pulled out a copy of _Sense and Sensibility_, _Pride and Prejudice_, and a list of poems by her that I printed out online.

"Jane Austen wrote the famous _Sense and Sensibility_," I held up the said book, "which is about life and love life on the Dashwood sisters, Elinor and Marianne. It mostly about sappy romance, but it's an amazing book. The other one, _Pride and Prejudice_," I put down the other book and held up that one, "is about Elizabeth Bennet who deals with a lot of problems about manners, education, marriage, all in the time of nineteenth-century England.

"Anyways, Jane Austen was born December sixteenth, seventeen seventy-five in Stevenson, Hampshire, England. Education wise, she was taught at Oxford and Southampton from seventeen eighty-three to seventeen eighty-seven. Around eighteen hundred she moved with her dad in Bath England, and fell in love with a man, hence the big romance novels. Anyways, he had died, and two years later she was proposed to by Harris Bigg-Wither, and she accepted even though she didn't love him. She told him that she couldn't marry him because she didn't love him, and that soon made her start writing.

"She was literally one of history's greatest authors." I finish, taking a deep breath. I looked to my history teacher, who really wasn't paying attention.

"A," he simply said, and I mentally cheered in my head. When I passed Sam's desk, I held out my hand for a high-five, and he returned it. I sat in my desk just as the teacher called for my twin.

Sam went to the front of the classroom, dumping out the contents of his backpack. "Sorry, I got a lot of stuff. For my family gene-" he was interrupted by a piece of paper hitting his neck. I looked over to see Trent with a rubber band between his fingers. I rolled my eyes, glaring at him, but looked to my brother.

_You okay? _I mouth. He nods in response as the teacher stands up.

"Who did," he looked around the room, "who did that? People! Responsibility."

He was not paying attention at all. I look to my twin, nodding for him to continue. He sends me a small smile. "Um, okay, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great grandfather, who was a famous man. Ah, Captain Archibald Witwicky, very famous explorer. In fact he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal." Sam held up a map, showing the said place. "In eighteen ninety-seven, he took forty-one brave sailors straight to the Arctic Shelf. So that's the story right? And here," he grabbed one of the tools from his pile of artifacts, "we have some basic instruments of the nineteenth century seamen."

The class again burst into a fit of giggles, causing my to roll my eyes at them, as the teacher held up his _quiet_ sign.

Sam continued, "This here's the quadrant. You can get it for eight bucks. It's all for sale by the way." He put down the _quadrant _and picked up another piece of equipment. "Like the, uh, sextant." Yet again the class started to laugh and giggle, causing the teacher to hold up his _quiet _sign once again, but it didn't do anything.

"You can pay fifty dollars for this. It's a bargain." I rolled my eyes at my twin. "These are pretty cool. These are my grandfather's glasses." He held them up, examining them. "I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things-"

"Are you going to sell me his liver, Mr. Witwicky?" Our history teacher questioned. "This isn't show and sell, this is the eleventh grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing.

"I know I'm sorry," My twin apologized. "It's just, this is all going toward my - uh I mean mine and my sister's car fund. You can tell your folks, it's on E-Bay, PayPal, cold hard cash works too, and the compass makes for a good gift for Columbus Day!"

"Sam." The teacher snaps, holding his head in his hands.

My brother apologized once more and continued with his project. "Unfortunately, my great-great grandfather, the genius that he was, ended up going blind and crazy," He held up old newspapers with weird and strange symbols on them, "and ended up in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some giant iceman. He thought he discovered-" He was cut off when the ball ringing as everyone got up from their seats.

"Okay, might be a pop quiz tomorrow might not! Sleep in fear tonight." I went over to my brother as he held up the glasses after shoving everything in his bag.

"Fifty, forty, thirty!" He tried, but he was just ignored.

"Sam!" The teacher snapped in a frustrated voice.

We both walked over to his desk, as Sam grinned. "Alright, pretty good, right?"

"Uh, I'd say a solid B minus." Both mine and Sam's eyes went wide.

"No..." I looked up to Sam who was looking at the teacher in disbelief.

"A B minus?" he repeats.

"You were _hocking _your great-grandfather's crap in my classroom."

"Look kid's enjoy - can you do me a favor?" Sam questions. "Can you look out the window for a second. You see out father? The guy in the green car?" The teacher looks out the window, to see our dad. "Okay, well let me tell you about a dream. Two twin's dream. And a man's promise to those twins. He looked us in the eye and said, _'Kids, I'm gonna buy you a car as long as you bring me three A's each and two thousand dollars' _okay? We both got the two thousand dollars, I've got two A's, and Bennie's smarter than I am, so she already has those, but your B minus? Here's the dream," He demonstrated with his hands, "Poof! Dream gone. So sir, just ask yourself..." Sam thought for a few moments but I finished with,

"Sir, what would Jesus do?" I ask, trying to give my best puppy dog eyes.

* * *

**Okay, that was the first chapter! Hope it wasn't too boring or straight forward... anyways, next couple chapters should be posted soon. Toodles!**


	2. Such a Strange Car

**Hiya guys! I already had this chapter written so I decided to upload it.**

* * *

**Ƈ****н****αρ****тєя Ƭ****ωσ: Sυc****н ****α S****тя****αηg****є Ƈ****α****я**  
"ǀ Ɩιкє нσω уσυ'яє ηєιтнєя нєяє ησя тнєяє. Aηɗ нσω тнєяє'ѕ ησωнєяє єƖѕє уσυ'яє мєαηт тσ вє ωнιƖє ωαιтιηg. Ƴσυ'яє נυѕт ѕσят σf ѕυѕρєηɗєɗ тнєяє." - Uηкησω, ƬυмвƖя

**Ƈ****н****αρ****тєя S****σηg: Lα****тcн fт. S****α****м Sм****ι****тн - Ɗ****ι****ѕcƖ****σ****ѕ****υ****яє**  
_"__You, you lift my heart up, when the rest of me is down._  
_You, you enchant me, even when you're not around._  
_If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down._  
_I'm latching on babe, now I know what I have found._  
_I feel we're close enough._  
_I wanna lock in your love._  
_I think we're close enough._  
_Could I lock in your love baby?_  
_Now I got you in my space._  
_I won't let go of you._  
_Got you shackled in my embrace._  
_I'm latching onto you._  
_Now I got you in my space._  
_I won't let go of you._  
_Got you shackled in my embrace._  
_I'm latching onto you._  
_I'm so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch._  
_Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch._  
_How do you do it, you got me losing every breath._  
_What did you give me, to make my heart beat out my chest._  
_I feel we're close enough._  
_I wanna lock in your love._  
_I think we're close enough._  
_Could I lock in your love baby?_  
_I feel we're close enough._  
_I wanna lock in your love._  
_I think we're close enough._  
_Could I lock in your love baby?_  
_Now I got you in my space._  
_I won't let go of you._  
_Got you shackled in my embrace._  
_I'm latching onto you._  
_Now I got you in my space._  
_I won't let go of you._  
_Got you shackled in my embrace._  
_I'm latching onto you._  
_I'm latching onto you._  
_(I'm latchin on...)_  
_I'm latching onto you._  
_(I don't want to let go...)_  
_I won't let go of you._  
_(I won't let go I won't let go...)_  
_(I won't let go I won't let go...)"_

* * *

"Yes!" My twin cheered, as we made it to our dad's car. I sat in the backseat, whilst Sam sat in the front next to my dad. He turned around to face me, a smile on his face.

"So?" he questions, already knowing the answer to my grade.

"She got an A." Sam answered for me, waving his paper around like a banner, as I glared at him. "And I got an A minus, but it's still an A though!"

"Wait, wait, wait, I can't see." Dad grabbed the paper from Sam's hand and nodded. "It's an A."

My brother grinned. "So, we're good?" He looked at me in the corner of his eye and I grinned along with him.

"You're good." He says before starting the car, and driving away from the school as my twin and I cheered, giving each other fist pumps.

"We're getting a car, we're getting a car, we're getting a freaking car!" Sam cheered in the front seat, doing a little dance. I rolled my eyes at my twin, but sang along with him.

Soon we were driving in front of a car dealership - and not just any dealership, a _Porsche _dealership. There was _no _way we were getting a Porsche and my thoughts were confirmed when Dad looked at me in side-view mirror, smiling, flickering his eyes to Sam. He was going to play a prank of Sam.

"I gotta little surprise for you two." Dad said as he drove into the driveway into the dealership.

I sunk in the back seat, flipping my hair out of my face, then crossing my arms. "Ahuh."

"No," My twin grinned. "No, no, no, no, Dad! Ah, you've got to be kidding me!"

"Yeah I am." Dad retorted, with a laugh afterwards, as Sam looked at him, his smile turning into a frown. "You two aren't getting a Porsche." He then burst out laughing as he pulled out of the dealership, and driving down the road.

I frowned, looking out of the car, wondering what dealership we were going to. "I knew it was too good to be true."

Sam hisses at Dad, "You think that's funny?"

"Yeah, I think it's funny. Okay, did you really think I'd get you two a Porsche? For your first car?" Dad asks, pulling into the driveway of a dealership with a clown in a polka-dotted costume, holding up a sign that read, _'Best Wheel Deals'_.

I shrugged. "It would've been nice.

"I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this thing." Sam says, not looking at dad.

"You and me both chief." I say, agreeing with my younger brother.

Just then something caught my eye as a flash of yellow drove past. I looked around to see where the yellow came from, but I couldn't find it. It must've been some other car or something.

"It was just a practical joke!" Dad says as he continues to laugh, while Sam and I frown.

Sam shoke his head. "It was _not _a fun joke."

"Bad dad of the year award goes to, Ron Witwicky!" I exclaim, using jazz hands, causing Sam to laugh. "For tricking their kids into getting a cool car, that would've made them cool."

Dad pulled up the car on the side of the dealership, and we hopped out of the car.

"Here? What is this?" my twin questions. "You said half a car, not a half a piece of crap dad!"

"When I was your age, I was happy to have four wheels and an engine." Dad replies, as we walk towards who seemed to be the owner of the dealership.

"Okay lemme explain something to you dad, ever seen forty year-old virgin?" Sam asks, and Dad nods. "Thats what this is," he points to the crappy black car to his left, "and this is fifty year-old virgin." he gestures to another crappier white car to his right. "Do you really want us to live that life?"

Dad rolls his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No sacrifice, no-"

"Victory," Sam interrupts, "it's the ol' Witwicky motto, we got it."

I sighed. "Well, this is just great. Our first car gets to be some piece of junk. Hallelujah!" I covered my hands with my cardigan, a nervous habit I had. Sam wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I hate dad right now," Sam whispers, leaning down so dad wouldn't hear it.

"Yup." I agree, as a African-American man with a weird patterned shirt came towards us.

"Gentlemen," he nods at Sam and Dad, "and lady." he adds after I sent a him a glare. "Bobby Bolivia like the country except without the runs," he says. "How can I help you?"

"Well, my son and daughter here," Dad pats my twin's back," are looking to buy their first car."

"You come to see me?" Bobby questions.

My brother nods, not looking too pleased with the fact that we were _here _for our first car. "We had too."

"That practically makes us family." he holds out his hand. "Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B."

"Sam," my twin introduces, shaking his hand.

"Bethany," I greet, shaking his hand right after.

Bobby pats my brother's back, "Sam, Bethany, lemme talk to you for a sec. Your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of them hoods. Lemme tell you something, the driver don't pick the car. The car picks the driver. It's a mystical bond between man and machine. Son, I'm a lot of things, but a liars not one of them, especially in front of my mammy. That's my mammy," he gestures to an older lady siting underneath an umbrella, "hey mammy!"

In response the lady holds up her middle finger. "Oh, don't be like that," Bobby says, "if I had a rock I'd bust your head bitch. She deaf, ya know," he then laughs a very weird laugh and Sam and I exchange looks.

"Well over here," he gestures to the cars, walking over to an older style Cadillac, leading Sam along with him, while I walked over to a yellow Camaro.

It was a 70's or 80's style Camaro with black racing stripes. "Holy shit," I mumble, walking over to it. I trace my fingers along the hood of the car, and I feel it shudder underneath my fingertips. I remove my hand quickly, but I shake it off. It's probably my mind playing tricks on me.

"You're a beauty," I say, before opening the door to the car. I slip inside, placing my hands on the steering wheel. Sinking back into the seat, I smile. It wasn't the most pretty car in someone's eyes, but this car, it was amazing.

In the middle of the steering wheel there was a bit of dirt, so I wiped it off with my finger, revealing a familiar symbol. It was the same symbol Bumblebee had wearing around his neck. Maybe it was some trendy style for cute blond British guys and this might've been his car, who knows.

I smiled when I saw a Bumblebee and tiny disco-ball hanging from the rear view mirror.

"Bumblebee," I gasp, my eyes going wide. "There's no way, _this _is what he was talking about."

"_Believe in what your heart is saying_," the radio sang, from the Polar Express. My eyes snapped to the radio.

"What?" I whisper in disbelief. "If you're the boy from my dreams, then... that makes no sense. Yup. That's it, I'm going crazy, talking to cars-"

"_You look so pretty, yes you do._" the song _Hey There Delilah _came on.

I find myself blushing, pushing the strands of hair away from my face. "I really am going crazy if a car just made me blush." I look out the car, cupping my hands over my mouth. "Sam! C'mere, I think I found a car!"

My twin rushes over, as I climb over into the passenger's side. He rubs the steering wheel, getting comfortable in the seat. "It feels good." he looked to me and I grinned, giving him a thumbs up.

"It's got racing stripes," I add.

"Yeah, it's got racing, hey Manny!" Bobby calls out to one of his workers. "What's this? This car check it out!"

"I don't know boss!" Manny replies. "I've never seen that! That's _loco_!"

"Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me Manny!" the two continue to argue as dad peaks in the car.

I smile at him. "Dad, this is the one."

"How much?" Dad questions, after Bobby and Manny were done fighting.

"Well," Bobby licks his lips, "considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels, and costume paint job-"

"The pains faded." Sam interrupts, looking up at Bobby.

"Yeah, but it's costume."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "It's costume faded?"

"It's your first car, I would expect you to understand. Five grand." he says, looking to dad.

Dad shakes his head. "Nah, not paying over four, sorry."

I groaned, leaning my head back against the seats. "This was _the _car. I could feel it."

"Yeah," my twin agrees. "I felt it too."

"Alright you two get out the car," Bobby tells us.

"No, no, you said cars pick their drivers." Sam protests, as I nod, agreeing with him.

"Well sometimes they pick people with a cheep ass father." the dealership owner replies. "Now get outta the car." Sam got out of the car just as Bobby patted the bug next to us. "Now this one, for four g's, a beaut."

I decided to get out the on the driver's side, since Bobby was beside the passengers side, but Sam closed the door in my face, causing something to hit the passenger side door to open, hitting Bobby and the bug. I squeak, almost jumping out of the seat.

"Bennie, you okay?" my twin asks, concerned.

I nod. "Yeah, just a little freaked out as all."

"You alright?" Dad asks Bobby, as he exits the bug.

"Yeah, I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out." Bobby says. "Hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin, and get some hammers, and bang this stuff out, baby!" he then laughs weirdly again. "That one's my favorite, drove all the way from Alabamy-"

I went to get out of the car, but it locked itself. "_Greater than a man,_" the radio plays, "_Cover your ears, beautiful._"

Slowly, I covered my ears, just before a high pitch noise came from the car, causing the glass in all the other cars to break and explode. Dad, Sam, and Bobby all ducked down, as I stared at the car.

I gulped nervously. "Bumblebee?"

"_Don't be afraid, beautiful,_" I smile at the new nickname.

"I'm not." I shake my head, running my hands along the leather seats, feeling it shudder beneath my fingertips.

"Four thousand!" Bobby looked at my twin and dad nervously, as I grinned.


	3. You Are the Boy From My Dream

**Here's a new chapter, hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Ƈ****н****αρ****тєя Ƭняєє: Ƴ****συ A****яє Ƭнє Ɓ****σ****у Ƒя****σ****м Mу Ɗяє****α****м**  
"Ɠяανιтαтιση ιѕ ησт яєѕρσηѕιвƖє fσя ρєσρƖє fαƖƖιηg ιη Ɩσνє." - AƖвєят Ɛιηѕтєιη

**Ƈ****н****αρ****тєя S****σηg: Ɓαc****кѕє****α****т Sєяє****ηαɗ****є - AƖƖ Ƭ****ι****мє L****σω**  
_"Lazy lover find a place for me again._  
_You felt it once before, I know you did._  
_I could see it._  
_Whiskey Princess drink me under, pull me in_  
_You had me at come over boy, I need a friend._  
_I understand._  
_Backseat serenade dizzy hurricane._  
_Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone._  
_You're salty like a summer day, kiss the sweat away,_  
_to your radio._  
_Backseat serenade little hand grenade._  
_Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone_  
_You're salty like a summer day, kiss the pain away,_  
_to your radio._  
_You take me over I throw you up against the wall._  
_We've seen it all before, but this one's different._  
_It's deliberate._  
_You send me reeling calling out to you for more._  
_The value of this moment lives in metaphor._  
_Yeah, through it all._  
_Backseat serenade dizzy hurricane_  
_Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone._  
_You're salty like a summer day, kiss the sweat away,_  
_to your radio._  
_Backseat serenade little hand grenade._  
_Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone_  
_You're salty like a summer day, kiss the pain away_  
_to your radio._  
_Backseat serenade dizzy hurricane._  
_Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone_  
_You're salty like a summer day, kiss the sweat away,_  
_to your radio._  
_Backseat serenade little hand grenade_  
_Oh, aren't you sick of sleeping alone?_  
_We're salty on a summer day, kiss the pain away,_  
_to your radio._  
_(Oh god I'm sick of sleeping alone)"_

* * *

It was around midnight when everyone was asleep - or I hoped they were, and I decided to confirm my suspicions about mine and my twin's new car. I was in my pajamas, which was a plain gray and white baseball style type of t-shirt, with gray and white stripped shorts. Gently moving Weasley from my side, I went downstairs, trying to wake anyone.

I stepped into the garage where the cars were parked. I stopped in front of the yellow Camaro - or was it really Bumblebee?

"Okay, I'm probably going to sound crazy talking to a car," I say, in a hushed tone, "but are you really Bumblebee, the guy from the dream, or am I going crazy and everything that happened today not real?"

When I heard nothing respond, I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "Great. I was going crazy."

That's when there was a flash of light, and the boy from my dream - Bumblebee - appeared in the seat of the Camaro. He chuckled, getting out of the car. "You're not going crazy." I smile, staring at Bumblebee, taking in every inch of his appearance. "And if you don't believe me," he stepped forward, grabbing my hands, and intertwining them with his. I felt the warmth between my fingertips - _his _warmth - that made my stomach erupt into butterflies.

I let go a sigh of relief. "Y-you are real." I let go of his hand, sliding my fingers into his hair, as he nuzzled his head into my hand. I giggle, messing around with his hair. "What are you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why are you here?"

"I can't tell you that either, just yet."

"Then what can you tell me?"

He grins shyly, before looking at me. "I can tell you that you're beautiful."

A blush spreads across my checks, as I lightly shove his shoulder. "Shut up, Bee."

He laughs. "But it's true though," he brushes a few strands of hair from my face. _He was so sweet._ "You are beautiful."

I stare into his bright blue eyes for a few moments, getting lost into them. "So if you can't tell me what you are, or why you're here, then what can we talk about?"

"Anything you want." he says, as I sit down on the Camaro, and he joined me. "I actually want to talk about you."

"Well," I bit my lip, "what do you want to know about me?"

Bumblebee grins. "What's your favorite color?"

"Green." I answers. "And I'm guessing yours is black and yellow?"

He laughs. "How did you know? Anyways, what's your middle name?"

"Hazel."

"Bethany Hazel Witwicky?"

"Don't call me Bethany." I say. "It sounds... _girly_."

Bee chuckles. "But you are a girl."

I playfully slap his shoulder. "I know that, dork, it's just I don't like my first name, so I like being called Bennie. Or Ben."

"Bennie or Ben?" he repeats, then shrugs. "Still sounds beautiful. Okay, what do you like to do?"

"I actually draw in my spare time." I tell him.

"Can I see a few drawings?"

Smiling, I nod. "Sure, just be quiet. You don't want to wake up my parents. Or Sam for that matter."

I take his hand, leading him from the garage into the house, up the stairs, and quietly past my parents and Sam's room to my room. I close the door behind us, and turn on a string of lights over my desk, where a few sketches were.

Bee walked over to them, tracing his fingers over the notebook. He picked up the sketch of Stitch from _Lilo and Stitch_ and smiled. He then looked at my Pikachu drawing, and sketch of Weasley, who was still asleep on my bed.

"These are really great." he says, looking over at me. "You're really talented, Bennie."

The sounds of Sam snoring brought me out of my little moment, staring at Bee. I mentally want to hit Sam, but that would mean waking him up, and asking why a very attractive person is in my room.

"You should go, before Sam gets up for something." I say.

"Okay." he walks towards the door where I was stand, and wraps his strong arms around me, pulling me into a hug, causing butterflies to fly all around in my stomach once more. I wrap my arms around him as well. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Bee." I smile, before he walks out of my room, and down the stairs, towards the garage. I sigh, after closing the door, leaning against it. He was _literally_ one of the sweetest people I've ever met.

I walked over to my bed, laying down, and falling asleep.

xxXxx

When I woke up the next day, I put on a pair of shorts, a blue tank top that said NEW YORK, worn out sneakers, and put my hair in a pony-tail.

"Where are you going in those clothes?" Dad asks, in a protective tone.

I roll my eyes, "I'm going to wash the car. Since I know Sam won't."

My twin, sitting on the couch, turned around and stuck his tongue out at me. I grab a _Sunny D _from the fridge, and an apple from the bowl sitting on the island.

"Dad, where's all the equipment for washing the car?" I question, taking a bite out of my apple.

"In the garage." he replies. "Could you wash mine as well- actually no, Sam, you get to wash my car."

Sam groans. "Fine, I'll do later, after Ben's done."

I grin, now knowing that my twin also has to suffer with washing a car. But at least Bee and I were sort of alone. "Thanks dad!" I throw away my now empty juice and apple core, running into the garage, closing the door behind me.

"Bee?" I whisper, hoping no one from inside heard me. "I'm going to give you a bath. Hope you don't mind." I open the garage door, grabbing a bucket, large sponge, and soap. "Back up a bit." He does, backing up out of the garage. I filled the bucket up with water, and sprayed the car down.

I pour some soap into the bucket, mix it up with the sponge, and start to wash down the car. Underneath the sponge, I felt the car start to _purr_. Literally _purr_. I giggle, "Guess you haven't had a bath in a while, huh, Bee?" I cleaned everywhere I could, and when I was finished, I was completely soaked and my fingers were chapped.

Using my hand, I wiped my brow. "Well, that's all I can do for now, Bee."

"_Thank you, thank you very much_~" Elvis Presley's voice rang through the car. I laughed, patting the car's hood.

"No problem Bee." I smile, dumping the remaining water in the bucket into the grass. "Drive up into the garage for me?"

Bumblebee drives forward, as I put the bucket and cleaning tools I used back in the places I found them. I took one last look at the car, patting it's hood, before walking upstairs into the shower. I cleaned off all the soap and dirty water from my skin, before changing into a pair of dark jeans that were ripped at the knee and the top of my thigh, a black tank top, and a green sleeveless sort of covering.

Apparently there was some _party _Sam wanted to go to, but I think he just really wanted to show off his car.

"C'mon on Mojo, you want your pain pill?" I peer into Sam's room, to see him walking to his mirror, attempting to pop a pimple. I lean against the doorway, a smirk on my face. He attempts to practice his _lady talk _in front of the mirror, until I burst out laughing. "Jesus Bethany!" he exclaims, as I laugh. "You can't do that."

"Hey, I'm not the one talking into a mirror." I retort, crossing my arms.

My twin rolls his eyes. "Oh, like you don't talk in front of your mirror."

"You're right I don't, because I'm not the one attempting to impress girls with my Camaro."

"_Our _Camaro!" he corrects, walking over to the chihuahua, taking a pill out a little bottle. "You're going to get wasted on these things. If you piss in my bed again, you're sleeping outside, okay." he feds the dog the pill. "That's it for today. No more. Crackhead."

"Our poor dog is now a crackhead," I fake gasped. "What has society come too?"

"Let's go, Bennie." Sam says, grabbing the car keys. "We've got a party to go to."

I shake my head. "It's not really a party if we're _not _invited little bro."

He ignores me, as we walk downstairs towards the car. I notice Dad trying to put in a stone path, while Mom held some flowers.

"Ron, this one is uneven!" Mom complains, stepping on the said stone.

"Yeah," my Dad replies, not paying attention. "Probably."

"This one is wobbly!"

"Yeah, I'll take care of that."

"Oh, couldn't we have hired a professional?" Mom questions, as I skip onto the stones, swerving past her, and towards the Camaro, while my brother completely ignores the path, and walks onto the grass.

Dad sighed, throwing down his tool, "Sam, I do not like footprints on my grass."

"What footprints?" my twin looks behind him looking for said footprints. "There's no footprints."

"That's why I built my path. So why don't you go from my grass to my path." Dad responds.

"That's family grass dad!" Sam exclaims, moving over towards the path.

"Yeah, well, when you own your own grass, you'll understand."

I shake my head. "What is it with dad's and gardening?"

"I heard that young lady!"

"Hey, at least _I _used the path." I say, smirking, while walking over to the Camaro. I opened the door, sliding into the car. "Hey Bee."

"_Hello, beautiful,_" the radio replies, and I smile.

"I want you two home at eleven o'clock!" Mom says, just as Sam enters the car.

I nod, looking out the window. "Sure!"

"Eleven!" Dad repeats, just as Sam starts the car.

"And for the love of god, drive safely!" Mom adds, before we drive off.


	4. The Party

**So, I published this story a few weeks ago, replied to most of your reviews, and during that short time, we have EIGHTEEN favorites and TWENTY-FOUR follows. Have you guys seen that ATNT commercial where the guy goes, _"My selfie got a hundred likes! Ha! A hundred!" _that's how I feel right now.**

**You don't know how much I was freaking out the night I published it because I thought, **_**"Is this going to be good? What if people hate it? What if the cover photo I made makes no sense?!"**_

**But when I saw those reviews telling me to continue I screamed, hugging my computer, and just wanted to hug you guys. And I know this is sudden but, I love you guys! ^.^**

* * *

**Ƈ****н****αρ****тєя Ƒ****συ****я:**** Ƭ****нє Ƥ****α****яту**  
"Ɯнєη уσυ fєєƖ α cσηηєcтιση, α gυт cσηηєcтιση, α нєαят cσηηєcтιση, ιт'ѕ α νєяу ѕρєcιαƖ тнιηg. Ɯнαт'ѕ fαмιƖιαя тσ єνєяуσηє ιѕ ωαтcнιηg ρєσρƖє fαƖƖιηg ιη Ɩσνє; ιт ɗσєѕη'т нαρρєη ση ѕcяєєη тнαт σfтєη. ƤєσρƖє fαƖƖ ιη Ɩυѕт, тнєη тнєу'яє ѕυɗɗєηƖу тσgєтнєя." - AƖfяє Ɯσσɗαяɗ

**Ƈ****н****αρ****тєя S****σηg: Ɓ****є****αυ****т****ιfυƖ SσυƖ - J****єѕѕє McƇ****α****ят****η****єу**  
_"I don't want another pretty face._  
_I don't want just anyone to hold._  
_I don't want my love to go to waste._  
_I want you and your beautiful soul._  
_I know that you are something special,_  
_to you I'd be always faithful._  
_I want to be what you always needed,_  
_then I hope you'll see the heart in me._  
_I don't want another pretty face._  
_I don't want just anyone to hold._  
_I don't want my love to go to waste._  
_I want you and your beautiful soul._  
_You're the one I wanna chase._  
_You're the one I wanna hold._  
_I won't let another minute go to waste._  
_I want you and your beautiful soul._  
_Your beautiful soul, yeah._  
_You might need time to think it over,_  
_but I'm just fine moving forward._  
_I'll ease your mind._  
_If you give me the chance,_  
_I will never make you cry c`mon let's try._  
_I don't want another pretty face._  
_I don't want just anyone to hold._  
_I don't want my love to go to waste._  
_I want you and your beautiful soul._  
_You're the one I wanna chase._  
_You're the one I wanna hold._  
_I won't let another minute go to waste._  
_I want you and your beautiful soul._  
_Am I crazy for wanting you?_  
_Maybe do you think you could want me too?_  
_I don't wanna waste your time,_  
_do you see things the way I do?_  
_I just wanna know that you feel it too._  
_There is nothing left to hide._  
_I don't want another pretty face._  
_I don't want just anyone to hold._  
_I don't want my love to go to waste._  
_I want you and your beautiful soul._  
_You're the one I wanna chase._  
_You're the one I wanna hold._  
_I won't let another minute go to waste._  
_I want you and your soul._  
_I don't want another pretty face._  
_I don't want just anyone to hold._  
_I don't want my love to go to waste._  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_Ooooooo._  
_Beautiful soul, yeah._  
_Oooooo, yeah._  
_Your beautiful soul._  
_Yeah."_

* * *

"Oh god, no Sam," I groaned just as my brother pulled into the familiar drive way of his best friend's house. "Why did you invite freaking Miles to come with us?"

Sam honked the car's horn, signaling for Miles to hurry up. "Because Bennie, he's my best friend. Why wouldn't I invite him?"

I glared at my twin, crossing my arms. "I hate you."

"Hey guys!" Miles exclaims, rushing towards the car. My eyes went wide as I scrambled to sit in the back, far away from him. I felt the seat shudder as I curled into it.

"Can you open the door Sam?" the blond questions. "It's locked."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sam attempts to manually unlock it but it wouldn't budge. It seemed like Bumblebee didn't like the way I reacted to Miles, so he locked him out.

I smiled, whispering to the side, "It's okay Bee. You can let him in."

The car door popped open, causing Miles to fall to the ground. I burst into laughter, covering my mouth as Sam looked back to glare at me. Miles got up, mumbling a, "I'm okay," before entering the car.

Miles chuckled nervously, as he closed the door gently. "It seems like your car doesn't like me very much."

"The car has good judgement." I say, as Miles looked back at me, a smirk forming on his face.

He was about to open his mouth to say something when Sam slapped the back of his head. "No flirting with my sister, _ever_."

"Dude," the blond rubs his head, "I wasn't going to-"

"I saw that smile. I swear, you even _think_ about doing it, I will hurt you. Best friend or not." my twin threatened, causing me to smile. I leaned into the front seat, kissing my brother's check. "I'm guessing you don't hate me?"

I shrugged. "Eh, I still have to get you back for stealing my Lucky Charms though."

xxXxx

We finally make it to the _'party' _which was at the top of some hill.

"Dude are you sure we're invited to this party?" Miles questions, as the lake comes into view with a lot people hanging out around it.

"Of course, Miles. It's a lake." my twin replies. "Public property."

"Which is translation for, _'We're not invited, we're just going to be cool.'_" I say, crossing my arms.

Sam ignores my comment and gasps, "Oh my god, oh my god, dude, Mikaela's here. Don't do anything weird," he said, referring to Miles as we exited the car. He adjusted his shirt, looking at me. "A-am I good?"

I nod, giving him an encouraging thumbs up. "Go get 'er, little bro." I grin, following the two towards Mikaela and her idiot boyfriend, Trent.

"Hey bro, look at that car!" Trent exclaimed. "It's nice." Beside me, Miles took off his hoodie, and started to climb up a tree. I face palmed, shaking my head, as Trent walked over to us. "What are you guys doing here?"

My brother, not knowing what to say, looked to the blond climbing the tree, and responded with, "We're here to climb this tree."

"I-I see that, it looks fun." he replies, also looking to Miles, who I was beginning to think was part monkey. "Y'know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?"

I cringed, remembering that day. I went with him for support and some of the cheerleaders wanted me to try out for cheer, but I denied it.

"Oh, no, no, no," Sam shoke his head, "that wasn't like a real tryout or anything. I was researching for a book I was writing."

"Oh my god," I mumbled, pinching the bridge of my nose. _Researching for a book?_ Sam and writing equals bad things.

"Oh yeah? What's it about?" Trent asked, an amused smirk on his face. "Sucking at sports?"

Sam managed a small laugh. "No, it's about the link between brain damage and football. No, no, it's a good book. Your friends'll love it. Ya know it's got mazes in it, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun."

Smirking, I fist pump my brother, as Trent's smirk vanished, getting closer to my brother. "Oh that's funny,"

I nod, standing in front of my younger twin. "Oh, very funny."

"You now what?" Mikaela stepped in front of the blond before he could punch me or Sam. "Stop." she looked back, sending a small smile towards Sam and I, before walking towards Trent's truck.

"Hey guys, I know of a party." Trent says towards his friends. "Let's head."

My twin looked up at Miles, who was hanging upside down on a branch. "You gotta get out of the tree. Get outta of the tree, right now, please." Miles jumps down, picking up his hoodie. "What're you doing?"

I rolled my eyes once more, walking ahead of the two, towards the car. I smiled as the door opened without me even reaching for the handle. I climbed into the backseat, getting nuzzled between the seats.

"_You okay- beautiful_?" I heard a few words and static come through the radio.

"I'm fine, Bee." I reply, a blush rising to my checks.

The two boys made it to the car and Miles literally climbed through the window of the car. I smacked the top of his head. "Miles!" I hiss, "There is something called a _door_! Use it for once!"

"I don't trust this car. It almost gave me a concussion." the blond retorted.

After a few moments, I noticed my brother wasn't getting into the car, when I heard the radio flare to life once more, "_Who's gonna drive you home_?"

"Hey, man, what's wrong with your car?" Miles questions, as he started to mess with the nobs on the radio. I leaned forward and smacked his hand, glaring at him.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight," I hear my brother say, as he watched Mikaela walk away from the lake.

"What?!" the blond says in surprise. "She's an evil jock concubine, man, let her hitchhike."

"She lives ten miles from here, okay, this is my only chance. You gotta be understanding here."

"Alright, Bennie and her can share the backseat-"

Sam looked at the blond, giving him a, _'Seriously' _look. "Did you just say 'share the backseat'? Miles, I'm not putting her in the back. You gotta get out the car, right now."

Miles shoke his head, protesting, "But, that's a party foul!"

"What rules?" Sam questions, as he enters the car, and I lean back, watching the two argue.

"Bros before hoes!" the blond answers, still shocked that Sam was kicking him out of the car.

"Miles," Sam pleads, holding his hands together, "I'm being you to get outta the car."

"Y-you can't do this to me-"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh for the love of god," I pushed him out of the car, just after the door popped open - thank you, Bee - and he fell on the ground, "Miles, let Sam get some, just this one time."

He glares at me, "Then why do you get to stay?"

"Because I'm his older sister, therefore, whatever I say, goes." I closed the door back, before Sam drove off towards Mikaela.

"Mikaela!" my brother called out, looking up at the dark haired girl. "It's Sam and Bethany Witwicky!"

I waved just before laying down in the backseat. Eventually, she got into the car, and I decided to bring out my phone to listen to music with, so I wouldn't _awkwardly _ruin my brother's chances at getting with Mikaela. What kind of sister would I be? I'm not _that _evil...

When I closed my eyes, drifting off to the sounds of Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol, before my eyes met with bright blue ones. I squeaked, backing up into some type of wall, and then I noticed that the eyes belonged to Bumblebee.

"_Wha-... how are you doing this?_" I questioned, stammering a bit, as our eyes locked. "_Shouldn't you be like, driving or something?_"

"_Magic_," Bee replies, using jazz hands. "_Besides, your brother's fine driving by himself. He's a big boy._"

I laughed, as he helped me up off the ground. "_So, are you finally going to tell me what you are?_"

The blond shakes his head. "_Nope, I just wanted to spend a little more time with you, beautiful, while your brother makes a complete fool out of himself_."

"_Hey, he has Witwicky charm_." I wink, causing him to chuckle. "_He'll be fine_."

His hands reach up to brush a few strands of hair away from my face, causing myself to blush and butterflies to appear once again in my stomach. "_And I'm guessing,_" his thumb moves slowly across my check, rubbing circles on it, causing me to shiver and my breath to be caught in my throat. _Goddamn this boy..._ "_You have it too, beautiful?_"

I gulp, finally able to find my voice, when I reply, "_Of course I do. After all, I am the older, more attractive twin._"

Bee grins this sort of cross between smug and innocent, which was just plain adorable. "_I second that_,"

Biting my lip, I went to say something back, when I felt someone shaking my shoulders. I look to Bee before leaning up to kiss his check, "_I'll see you later._" and when I pulled back, I was surprised to see a light pink tint across his checks, causing my blush to return once more.

"_Bye, beautiful_." he smiles, before my eyes are greeted with reality and my brother leaning over towards the backseat.

"Hey," I grin, sitting up, and pushing my hair back. "How'd it go with Mikaela?"

"Good, I think." my twin replies, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, the car broke down for a few minutes, she almost left, but I got working."

"What was your wining punch line?"

Sam chuckles nervously, "Uh, there's more than meets the eye... with you..."

I burst out laughing, causing him to glare at me. "_'More than meets the eye with you?' _Sammy, my boy, you couldn't have said anything cheesier?"

As I continued to laugh, he crossed his arms, "What would you have said then Bennie?"

I shrugged. "I wouldn't have to say anything, because _I _have more Witwicky charm than you."

"_Yes_," I hear the radio flare to life, causing Sam and I to snap our gazes to the object, "_yes you do_."

Sam shoke his head, starting up the car, as I slid into the passenger's seat, 'We have such a weird car."

"You have _no _idea..."

* * *

**Sorry it's taken me **_**so **_**long to update. I've been dealing with school, failing Physics - for one, it's partially my fault for not understanding it, and second, my teacher has the worst teaching skills in the world - and technology and me have not been on good terms for a few days.**

**But we're all better now - my computer brought me flowers, pulled up **_**Punk Goes Pop**_**, and the elevator scene from TMNT. Am I the only one that's obsessed with the new movie TMNT movie? I'm **_**literally **_**in love with all them!**

**I don't have problems...**

**Anyways guys, sorry for the later chapter, hoped you liked this one, and have a great evening/afternoon/or whatever time of day it is. Love you!**


	5. You're a Robot!

**Guys, guys, guys, YOU ARE LITERALLY AMAZING! Your reviews make my day and just keep that smile on my face for a while. **

**If I could I would take you guys all out - but bring some money, 'cause ya know, I'm not the **_**richest**_** person in the world, heh - we'd all watch **_**Transformers: Age of Extinction**_**, fangirl over Bumblebee, and then I would just sit down and have a conversation with all of you.**

**That's what I wanna do someday: take you guys out and talk to each and every one of you. :P**

**Also, in the short time that I've updated, **_**If Eyes Could Speak **_**has thirty favorites and thirty-eight follows. OHMIGOSH! This is **_**so**_** awesome! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

* * *

**Ƈ****н****αρ****тєя Ƒ****ιν****є: Ƴ****συ'****яє ****α Rσ****в****σ****т?!**  
"Ɯнαт'ѕ яєαƖƖу ιηтєяєѕтιηg αηɗ fυη тσ єxρƖσяє ιѕ ησт נυѕт тнє fαƖƖιηg ιη Ɩσνє αηɗ єνєяутнιηg вєιηg gяєαт, вυт тнє σвѕтαcƖєѕ тσ fαƖƖιηg ιη Ɩσνє." - Ƥαтяιcк J. Aɗαмѕ

**Ƈ****н****αρ****тєя S****σηg: Ɯ****н****σ A****яє Ƴ****συ R****є****αƖƖ****у? - M****ι****кку Ɛкк****σ**  
_"So you're feeling tied up to a sense of control,_  
_and make decisions that you think are your own._  
_You are a stranger here, why have you come?_  
_Why have you come, lift me higher, let me look at the sun,_  
_look at the sun and once I hear them clearly, say:_  
_Who, who are you really?_  
_And where, where are you going?_  
_I've got nothing left to prove,_  
_'cause I've got nothing left to lose._  
_See me bare my teeth for you._  
_Who, who are you?_  
_Now you're moving on and you say you're alone,_  
_suspicious that this string is moving your bones._  
_We are the fire, we see how they run,_  
_see how they run, lift me higher, let me look at the sun,_  
_look at the sun and once I hear them clearly, say:_  
_Who, who are you really?_  
_And where, where are you going?_  
_I've got nothing left to prove,_  
_'cause I've got nothing left to lose._  
_See me bare my teeth for you,_  
_see me bare my teeth._  
_Who, who are you really?_  
_And where, where are you going?_  
_I've got nothing left to prove,_  
_'cause I've got nothing left to lose._  
_See me bare my teeth for you._  
_Who, who are you?"_

* * *

From my little nap in the car, I couldn't fall back to sleep, so I stayed up watching _Tom and Jerry_, while reading the last and final Harry Potter book. I had brought tissues, just in case.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, causing me to turn around on the couch. Luckily, it was just Dad, who was still in his pajamas and robe.

"W-what are you doing up Bennie?" he questions, rubbing his eyes, then yawns. I walk over to him, wrapping my arms around his middle.

"I can't sleep," I mumble into my dad's side, as he strokes my hair. "I had taken a nap and now I've been awake since eleven."

He kissed the top of my head, "Try to watch some TV and fall asleep on the couch."

I nod. "Okay. Thanks dad," he grabs a small cup of water before walking back upstairs. I go up into my room and grab Weasley, along with my _Legend of Zelda _blanket.

After I went back downstairs, I sit down on the couch and my kitten curls up in my lap. I toke a couple sips of chocolate milk - yes, I am very much a kid when it comes to drinks - and lay my head on one of pillows. After about an hour of attempting to doze off, I just kept my eyes open, and continued to watch cartoons.

Just as Jerry had led Tom into a trap, I heard the engine of a car flare to life. I knew it couldn't be Mom, Sam, or Dad... what was happening?

Slowly, I stood up from the couch, grabbing my gray sweater, and slipped on my shoes. Right before I opened the door, I heard my brother screech, "No, no, no, no! That's my car! _NO!_"

"Sam?" I yell, just as my twin comes running downstairs.

"Bethany! Someone's stealing the car!" he exclaims, grabbing my hand, as we run outside.

"Dad!" Sam calls, "Call the cops!" He grabs his bike, while I grabbed my bike, and we pedaled after our had managed to be a lot faster than me, but considering I was on the verge of _finally _falling asleep, I was slow.

"C'mon, where you going with our car, buddy?" I heard Sam hiss at whoever was driving. "Where you goin'?"

I rolled my eyes at my younger brother, "I swear to Pikachu, I'm gonna hit him with a baseball bat one of these days."

My brother pulled out his phone, and I heard him say, "Hello? 911 emergency? My car's been stolen!" if I wasn't so far behind, I would've smacked my twin upside his head._ Our _car idiot... "I am in pursuit! Alright, I need all units, the whole squadrant! _Bring _everyone! No, no, don't ask me questions, alright? My father's the head on the neighbor hood watch!"

We managed to follow our in progress of being stolen Camaro to some type of abandoned area, which made me wonder if the thief was a murderer and planned to kill Sam and I...

Good job, me. Always thinking of bright happy fun times when you're chasing down your car slash cute guy you're falling for. I deserve a pat on the back.

My twin and I dropped our bikes just as we saw the car disappear behind the moving train. Sam grabbed my hand once more as we raced behind to the back of the train, hiding behind pieces of junk cars, and scrap metal.

Once I peeked over the metal, I noticed a tall figure that had some type of robotic body with black and yellow plating... like a bumblebee.

I gasp, realizing who that was, "Bee," I murmur just as he shots a bright light up in the sky, like a flashlight.

"Oh my god," Sam whispers in utter shock, as I gulp. He crouches down pulling out his phone, and bring up the camera. "My name is Sam Witwicky, and this is my sister, Bethany. Whoever finds this our car is _alive_, okay?" he holds up the camera to capture a small bit of Bumblebee on video, before bringing it back down. "These are my last words on Earth, I just want to say, mom, dad, I love you and if you find _Busted Beauties _under my bed, it wasn't mine, I'm holding it for Miles." he shakes his head. "No, no, wait, it's mine and uncle Charles gave it to me and I'm sorry. Mojo, I love you."

After he was done, he flipped the phone closed, and I flicked him on the side of the head."You idiot! Why in the hell would you _even let _uncle Charles give you magazines?"

"I was seven and it seemed like a good idea at the time," my twin defends, as I roll my eyes.

I shake my head, mumbling, "Yah nasty..."

Then, we heard a growl. Not like an evil _Mufasa _growl, but evil dog growl.

"Bennie," my younger brother whispers, as we silently walked towards where we heard the growl, which happened to be besides the car tracks. The dogs that growled before noticed us, barked, and ran after us.

"Ah!" Sam shrieked, like a girl I might add, as we ran for our lives away from the dogs. "Good dog, good dog!"

I lead us into some type of abandoned warehouse and stepped on top of a barrel, wrapping my arms around my brother. "Down boy!" I tried kicking at the dog with my foot, but it latched its teeth on one my laces causing me to slip from the barrel.

"Bethany!" my twin screams as I yelp, scrambling to get away from the dog. I heard a roar of an engine before Bumblebee drives in, chasing the dogs away. I felt arms slip around my, pulling me up, as Sam throws the keys at our car, "Please don't kill us! Here, take the keys I don't want them!"

"Sam," I try to protest, as I look back at our car, a blond figure appearing in the seats. I manage a smile at him, before Sam leads me away from the warehouse and we make a run for our bikes.

As we ran, we were stopped by a police car, and Sam let go a sigh of relief, as an officer stepped out. "Good, good, you're here, listen-"

"Please release the hostage, and let me see your hands!" the officer says, pulling out his gun, as my brother raises his hands slowly in the air.

"Hostage?" I squeak, looking up at my brother. "I'm his sister!"

"No, no, no," Sam protests, shaking his head, "it's not me, the guys inside!"

"Shut up!" the cop replies, reaching for me, and pulling me away from my brother. "Walk towards the car," Sam obeys, placing his hands behind his head, "put your head on the hood.

The police officer turns his head to look at me, "Ma'am are you alright?"

I nod, wrapping my arms around myself. "I'm fine, a-and so is my brother."

"Your brother?"

"I'm no hostage, he didn't kidnap me," I tell them, walking over towards my brother.

The cop sighs, "You two need to explain yourself. Get your parents on the phone. We're taking you back to the station."

xxXxx

At the moment, it was pretty early in the morning, and my brother and I were being questioned about the events of last night. Dad had come to the station, and wanted to ground us forever, but I played the adorable sweet daughter, Sam playing along as well. We only managed to be grounded for a few days.

I sat next to my brother, leaning against him, as he said to the officers, with a serious expression, "I can't be any clearer on how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up."

"It just stood up?" the officer repeated, as Sam wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I laid my head on his shoulder, getting comfortable. I really shouldn't have taken that nap... "Wow, that's really neat." he then picked up some type of cylinder container with a tissue, and handed it to Sam. "Okay, chief, time to fill 'er up. And no drippy, drippy."

My brother held the objects in his hand, giving the dude a, _'Are you serious? Are you FUCKING serious?' _look, as the cop said, "What're you rollin', huh? Whippets? Goofballs? A little _wowie _sauce with the boys?"

"No, no," my brother shoke his head, "I'm not on any drugs-"

The officer beside us threw a bottle towards the cop that was interrogating my brother, and caught it, before he questioned, "What's this?" he shoke the bottle so you could easily hear the pills inside. "Found this in your pocket. 'Mojo'," he read off the bottle. "Is that what kids are doin' now? A lil' bit of Mojo?"

I sighed, "Those are our dog's pain pills, mister officer."

"You know, little Chihuahua," Dad added, using his hands to show how big our dog was.

The cop rubbed the sides of his head, before grinning at Sam, who was staring at the gun inside his pocket. _Idiot..._

"What was that?" the cop questioned. "You eyeballin' my piece, fifty cent?" he got up from where he was sitting, to lean in towards my brother and I. I glared at him, moving away from him. This guy was probably the bad cop, and the guy standing beside us was the good cop. "You wanna go? Make somethin' happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you, I will bust you up. You and your little sister."

I rolled my eyes, mumbling, "I'm his _older _sister," but he didn't seem to notice.

Sam leaned forward, looking up at the cop. "Are you on drugs?" he asked in a hushed tone, causing me to laugh, until Dad sent me a glare.

xxXxx

Once we had got home, I took the longest shower in the history of showers, and changed into a pair of fresh clothes: a plain tank top and blue and white stripped pajama bottoms before slipping into my bed. Even though it was probably around eight or nine, I just wanted to get _some _sleep.

As soon as I closed my eyes, I was once again in that dark room, and I was sitting on top of a table this time. A blue light flashed in front of me and Bee appeared, his eyes wide, and breathing frantic. "_Bennie, I-_"

"_Why didn't you tell me?_" I questioned him, my voice soft, as I looked into his bright blue eyes, that still seemed like they were glowing. "_It would've been nice to know that you're a... robot slash car person..._" _and person I'm slowly falling in love with,_ I wanted to add but I caught myself.

The blond looked down at his feet, sighing, before stepping forward, and standing between my legs. Slowly, he grabbed my hands, rubbing his thumb along my hand. "_I-I thought you would think I'm some sort of freak..._" he replies, causing my eyes to widen. "_And that you wouldn't believe me when I said that I was an Autobot._"

"_Autobot?_" I repeat, causing him to chuckle.

"_It's what I am. Ya know, the robotic car person?_" Bee said, making me smile. "_I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Bennie._" he continued with a frown."_I just thought you would think I'm a total complete weirdo who probably needs psychological help or something._"

I giggled, reaching up to mess with his shaggy hair,a grin forming across his lips. "_Bee, you're not a weirdo. You're probably one of the sweetest people I've ever met. Sweet like... like a bumblebee._"

He laughed, pulling me into his chest. I smiled, burying my face into his chest, breathing in his scent which was a mix between that new car smell and musk. His arms tightened around my waist, as he nuzzled his face into my neck, making me blush and giggle.

"_Does that tickle?_" he questions, his voice husky and sending shivers across my skin, and I nod, biting my lip.

"_Y-yeah_," I answer, "_it does_."

He chuckles, "_Ya know, I may be sweet like a bumblebee, but I'm not as innocent as one_."

"_How innocent are we talking? Because bumblebee's sting people_." I respond. _"But Bee, you seem really incco-_" I gasp, as I feel lips ghost along my neck, "_holy Jebus..._"

The blond continues to tease me, his lips placing small kisses that left me breathless and my heartbeat going into overdrive. "_You were saying beautiful?_"

"_Damn you Bee_," I say, causing him to laugh, and pull away from my neck. He faced me, resting his forehead against mine. I glare at him as a smug grin forms across his lips. "_I hate you._"

"_No you don't._"

"_I should though, mister I'm-not-so-innocent. Also, where are you?_" I question. "_The last I saw you... you had saved me from those dogs. Thanks by the way._"

He grinned. "_No problem Bennie. I always be there to save you._" a blush rises to my checks after he said that. "_At the moment, I'm at some abandoned parking garage. I'm going to drive back to your house._"

"_That would be a bad idea._" Bee tilts his head in confusion. "_Sam thinks your some kind of Satan Camaro._"

The blond rolls his eyes. "_You're brother's an idiot._"

"_Trust me, I know._"

* * *

**'Ello lovely people! Hope you're having a wonderful day with your gorgeous little face. Sorry that I'm so chirpy, I've been watching **_**Pokemon alll **_**day long and signing along with the theme song.**

_**"POKEEEMON! GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALLLLL!"**_

**Anyways, hope you liked this chapter since it has a bit more **_**Beethany **_**- see what I did there? - moments. **

**Also, I don't know if I told you guys this already but if you want to know who I picture Bethany and Bumblebee as, it's on my profile.**

**See you guys later!**


	6. The Truth

**Heeeyyyaaa guys! How're you good? Good. I found out I'm legitimately failing Conceptual Physics but at the moment, I don't care.**

**Got all A's plus B's, and **_**uno**_** F.**

**Cue Lil' Jon saying, "**_**I DON'T GIVE A FUCK, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! FUUUCK IT!"**_

**If you guys have any tips for finals that will come up later in the year, please I'm alll ears. I **_**reeeaaally **_**don't wanna take that class again.**

**Anyways, enough of my stupid school life, onward with the story which is growing more and more everyday, and we're up to forty-one favorites and fifty-seven followers! This is so amazing! Thank you, thank you guys so, so, **_**so **_**much!**

* * *

**Ƈ****н****αρ****тєя S****ιx: Ƭ****нє Ƭя****υ****тн **  
"Lσνє ιѕ ωнєη уσυ Ɩσσк ιηтσ ѕσмєвσɗу'ѕ єуєѕ αηɗ ѕєєιηg ѕσмєσηє тнαт уσυ ωαηт тσ ѕρєηɗ тнє яєѕт σf уσυя Ɩιfє ωιтн." - ƬυмвƖя

**Ƈн****αρ****тєя S****σηg: Hαηgιηg ****ву ****α Mσ****мє****η****т - L****ιf****єн****συ****ѕє**  
_"Desperate for changing, starving for truth,_  
_I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you._  
_I'm falling even more in love with you,_  
_letting go of all I've held on to._  
_I'm standing here until you make me move._  
_I'm hanging by a moment here with you._  
_Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete,_  
_I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now._  
_I'm falling even more in love with you,_  
_letting go of all I've held on to._  
_I'm standing here until you make me move._  
_I'm hanging by a moment here with you._  
_I'm living for the only thing I know._  
_I'm running and not quite sure where to go._  
_And I don't know what I'm diving into,_  
_just hanging by a moment here with you._  
_There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find._  
_There's nothing in the world that can change my mind._  
_There is nothing else._  
_There is nothing else._  
_There is nothing else._  
_Desperate for changing, starving for truth,_  
_I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you._  
_I'm falling even more in love with you,_  
_letting go of all I've held on to._  
_I'm standing here until you make me move._  
_I'm hanging by a moment here with you._  
_I'm living for the only thing I know._  
_I'm running and not quite sure where to go._  
_And I don't know what I'm diving into,_  
_just hanging by a moment here with you._  
_Just hanging by a moment,_  
_just hanging by a moment,_  
_I'm hanging by a moment._  
_Just hanging by a moment here with you."_

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

Bethany had woken up about thirty minutes later after her meeting with Bumblebee. Her hands touched her neck, still remembering the feeling of his lips against it. A blush rose to her checks as she got up from her bed.

She took a small shower, brushing her teeth, washing her face, and pulling her hair up into a messy bun. She then changed into a pair of dark jean pants that she rolled up, a white tank top, and a cream-colored hoodie, which she also rolled up the sleeves to.

Skipping downstairs, she saw her brother, and hopped on his back. "G'morning Sammy!"

He wrapped his arms around her legs, holding up his older sister. "What's got you so chirpy Bennie?"

"Nothing." she shrugged, jumping down. "Just happy I got sleep."

"So... about what happened last night..." Sam rubbed the back of his neck, grabbing some milk from the fridge, unsure where to take that conversation, as his sister grabbed a glass, filling it was orange juice.

Her eyes widened, realizing her brother didn't know what or who Bee was, or how he could turn into a very attractive blond person whenever he wanted. "U-uh, _riiight_... about that-"

A roar of an engine cut her off, a smile spreading across her face, as Sam dropped the gallon of milk he was holding and gasped.

"Bennie!" Sam called as his twin rushed outside. He instantly picked up his phone, calling Miles, as his sister went outside to met the Camaro.

The blond stepped out of the car, unnoticed by Sam, but then attacked into a hug by Bethany. She wrapped her arms around his neck, jumping up to do so, as his arms slid around her waist, pulling her upwards so they could be face to face.

She giggled as he kissed her nose. "Hi Bee."

"Hey." he replied. "Ya know, I saw you about ten minutes ago. Did you miss me that much?"

"Yup." the brunette nods. "Of course I did."

A blush rises to the blond's checks. "Good," he kissed her nose once more, then her check, "because I missed you too."

"Satan's Camaro is in my yard, it's stocking me and my sister!" she heard her brother screech from upstairs causing her to roll her eyes.

"Told you he thinks your Satan's Camaro."

Bee shoke his head, "Your brother's..."

"Strange?" Bethany suggested. "Weird? Awkward? No, wait, that's me..."

He laughed. "You forgot adorable, too, beautiful."

She stuck her tongue out at him, and opened her mouth to say something until she saw her brother pick up their mom's bike, about to leave the house. Bee and Bethany exchanged looks before he sat in the seat of the Camaro and she in the passenger side.

Sam started to pedal away on the sidewalk and Bee drove up _onto _the sidewalk, following the younger Witwicky.

The brunette shoke her head, mumbling, "You know you're not supposed to drive on the sidewalk Bee."

He blushed. "S-sorry, Bennie." he gently turned off the sidewalk, still following Sam into town. He kept up his holoform so people wouldn't think that Bethany was following her brother around. Although the tinted windows did help out.

Just as Sam turned the corner, keeping an eye on the Camaro that his sister was in, he had flipped over the bike, landing on the ground. Above him, Mikaela noticed the younger Witwicky, "Sam?" she questions, as he groans, attempting to get up off the ground.

Bethany rolled her eyes. "Good job Sammy, gettin' the ladies."

"...Hi," Sam says, standing up, still in pain.

"Wow, that was uh, pretty... awesome." the dark-haired girl replies.

"It felt awesome."

"Are you okay?" Mikaela asks him.

Sam shakes his head. "I'm not okay, alright, I'm loosing my mind. I'm getting chased by my car who has my sister and I, uh, gotta go!"

Just as Sam takes off, Bumblebee drives after him underneath the freeway. They had lost him with all of the cars and abandoned junk, causing the brunette to frown. After Bee turns out of another line of no longer working cars, Bethany gasps, and he became concerned almost instantly.

"Bennie, what's-"

"What's with that cop car?" she questions, looking out the window. She notices the cop car transform into what Bee did last night and her eyes widen. Her elderly sister instincts as she see's her brother run away from it. "_SAM!_" she screams. "Bee go! Go goddamnit!"

He wastes no time pressing his foot on the gas, swerving past Sam, and now Mikaela, to knock the evil cop car off his feet. He then turns the car around towards them and Bethany pops the door open. "You either get the fuck in now, or die from a big robot. Your call." she said.

"S-Sam, what is that thing?" Mikaela questions and Sam noticed how scared she was.

"You have to get into the car." he orders and she shakes her head. "Trust me, trust me!" the dark-haired girl finally agreed, getting into the car, with the two in the backseat.

"Drive Bee!" the brunette yells as the blond nods, changing gears and racing away from the Decepticon. She watched as his concentration was set on the road, his eye flickering towards hers and the rear-view mirror, keeping an eye on the evil car. Blond strands of hair were covering his glowing blue eyes, which made Bethany want to reach up and brush them away, but there was a task at hand at the moment. She could wait until later.

"W-w-wait, who're you?" Sam asks, leaning up into the front seat, looking to the blond. "And why are you driving me car?"

"Sam," Bee presses his foot farther on the gas, "I am your car." The brunette realizes where he got the line from, and giggles. Bee over at her, a smile spread across his face, noticing that even though they might die, this was the best in person meeting ever.

The younger Witwicky's eyes go wide. "What?" he squawks as Bethany chuckled. Mikaela chose not to question it, considering all the crazy things that have gone on since she met Sam.

She looked over at the blond and he takes the opportunity to hold her hand, with the other one gripping the steering wheel, driving away from the Decepticon. He wouldn't let Barricade touch Bethany or even let him near her. Or Sam and Mikaela.

"Oh, nah, nah, nah," Sam separated their hands. "You _will not _touch my sister in any way, shape or form, not until I know who and what you are."

"Sam, just let him save our lives!" Bee swerves back and forth, attempting to throw off the Decepticon as the dark-haired girl screamed out, "We're gonna die! We're gonna die!"

The twins shoke their heads, Sam assuring her, "No we're not, no we're not! Trust us, he's a kick-ass driver!" the blond turned and grinned at him.

Then Bee turned towards a glass window, causing the younger Witwicky to shriek, "We're gonna die!"

"Bee!" Bethany yelled as he crashed throw the window, holding out his hand in front of her, attempting to stop her head from hitting the dashboard. She sent a smile towards him, as he drove through crates, with the evil cop car still hot on their tail.

The brunette gripped Bee's hand and this time, Sam didn't care. After all, he did save their lives. He drove back near the front of a warehouse, turning off the lights and locking the doors.

"What are you doing?" Sam questions, attempting to pull up the lock, but Bee kept them closed.

"Shut up, Samuel," his older sister orders, sinking back into the seat, as she squeezes the blonde's hand. The four of them keep quiet as they noticed Barricade stop not too far away from them. Bee turned the key a couple of times, starting the car and speeding away from Barricade.

"You guys have to get out, now!" Bee orders, swerving the car around, and the door popping open. The brunette was pushed out of the car by her brother, Mikaela following. Just before Bee transformed, Bethany looked in, her eyes meeting his.

She gulped, taking a deep breath. "B-be safe, Bee."

He moved towards her, cupping her face, and pressing his lips to her forehead. "I promise." he then disappears and Bethany was pulled back by her brother, before Bumblebee transforms in a seventeen or eighteen foot tall robot, with the same armor as before.

Sam pulls his sister back just as Barricade dives after Bumblebee. "You have a lot of explaining to do!" he said just before moving the two girls out of the way, as the two robots began to fight.

A smaller robot had jumped down from Barricade, causing Bethany's eyes to widen. "Oh shit, Sam, Mikaela, run!" the three then sprinted away from the little guy as he chased after them.

It finally managed to find a short-cut and jump onto Sam, making him fall to the ground. "It's got me! It's got me!"

Bethany and Mikaela exchanged looks before running off the find something to get whatever the hell that was off of Sam. The dark-haired girl picked up a small powered hand saw and nodded at the brunette. They raced back to Sam who was only in his boxers and running away from the robot.

"Sam!" the older Witwicky twin yelled as the two teenage girls ran after the brunette boy, who was backed up into a tall metal fence, the robot still attacking him. Once the two made it towards Sam, Mikaela chopped off its arm, causing it to fall from Sam, and cut off its head.

"Not so tough without a head, are ya?" Sam questions, kicking the little guy's head like a soccer ball and it flew into the air.

The brunette looked to her younger brother before pulling him into a hug. "You're such a dumbass."

"Me? The dumbass?" he pulled away, a grin spread across their faces. "You're the one who got into Satan's Camaro!"

"Well, Satan's Camaro saved our lives. And his name is Bumblebee." Bethany corrects, flicking her brother in the side of the head. "C'mon, let's go." After she rushes off towards Bee, Mikaela and Sam follow, still not knowing who and what Bumblebee was.

Bethany let's go a sigh of relief, as Bumblebee made his way towards the three teens. She grinned, noticing that he was unharmed, but there were still scratches and scraps on his armor.

"What is it?" she heard Mikaela ask behind her.

"It's a robot." Sam answers and Bethany rolls her eyes.

"Autobot," she corrects her brother once again.

"An Auto-what?" her twin raises his eyebrow, noticing Bumblebee coming closer towards them.

Mikaela watches as the older Witwicky twin nears the robot, "What are you doing?"

The brunette turns back, looking at her. "He won't hurt us."

"Can you talk?" Sam questions, looking up to Bumblebee.

"_XM Satellite Radio- digital cable brings you- Columbia Broadcasting system_." Bumblebee answers.

"You talk through the radio?"

Bumblebee clapped, pointing at him. "_Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful._"

"W-what about that thing before where you looked... human?" Mikaela asked.

"_Holographic image- almost real life._" the large robot replied.

"So what was that last night? What was that?"

"_Message from Starfleet Captain- throughout the inanimate vastness of space- angels will rain down like visitors from heaven, hallelujah!_"

Mikaela stepped forward towards the two Witwicky twins, questioning the bot again, "Visitors from heaven... W-what are you, like, an alien or something?"

Bumblebee pointed at her, before transforming back into a Camaro, the radio questioning, "_Any more questions you wanna ask?_" as the door popped open.

Bethany grinned, slipping into the driver's seat of the car. She then looked to her younger brother and the dark-haired girl. "C'mon guys, fifty years from now when we all have canes and yelling at each other to get off each other's lawns, do you want to say that you had the guts to get in the car?"

It seemed her convincing worked as the two entered the car, Mikaela awkwardly sitting in the middle, before Bumblebee took off.

* * *

**Sorry about the lateness of this chapter and how it was sort of rushed, probably with a bunch of errors, but hopefully there was enough **_**Beethany **_**fluff to help out. **

**I just wanted this chapter out and published so I could work on another _surprise_ upcoming project that I'm still in debate of publishing or not.**

**M'kay, love you guys, see ya later!  
**


	7. Meeting the Rest of the Autobots

**Sorry for the lack of updates this month, I've just been dealing with a lot of school things and being a **_**very **_**lazy person. Hopefully you guys won't be too mad at me for that...**

**Anyways, on a happier note, we've reached sixty-two favorites, and ninety-one follows for this story.**

**THAT IS FUCKING AMAZING!**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! I feel like that's all I do now is thank you guys but you giving some type of feedback by clicking that favorite/follow button puts a big smile on my face.**

**Again, thank you.**

* * *

**Ƈ****н****αρ****тєя Sє****ν****є****η: M****єєт****ιηg ****тнє Rєѕт ****σf ****тнє A****υ****т****σ****в****σ****тѕ**  
"Ƭнєяє'ѕ ησ cнαηgιηg уσυя мιηɗ αвσυт ωнσм уσυ Ɩσνє. Ƭнαт'ѕ ραят σf тнє тσυgн тнιηg αвσυт вєιηg ιη Ɩσνє - ιт'ѕ ѕσят σf υηɗєηιαвƖє." Ƥιρєя Ƥєяαвσ

**Ƈ****н****αρ****тєя S****σηg: Rιg****нт Ɯнєяє Ƴ****συ Ɯαη****т Mє - Jєѕѕ McƇ****α****ят****η****єу**  
_"Girl,_  
_there's something 'bout me that you ought to know._  
_I've never felt the need to lose control._  
_Always held on back and played it slow._  
_But not this time._  
_Baby, don't be gentle,_  
_I can handle anything._  
_Baby,_  
_take me on a journey._  
_I've been thinking lately,_  
_I could use a little time alone with you._  
_Crazy,_  
_let's do something, maybe._  
_Please don't take your time,_  
_you got me,_  
_right where you want me._  
_Girl,_  
_I'm gonna let you have your way with me._  
_But when you move like that,_  
_its hard to breathe._  
_I never thought that it could be like this,_  
_but I was wrong._  
_Baby, don't be gentle,_  
_I can handle anything._  
_Baby,_  
_take me on a journey._  
_I've been thinking lately,_  
_I could use a little time alone with you._  
_Crazy,_  
_let's do something, maybe._  
_Please don't take your time,_  
_you got me,_  
_right where you want me._  
_Can't explain it,_  
_how you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly._  
_In slow motion,_  
_my imagination's running, trying to keep my body still,_  
_I can hardly stand the thrill._  
_Baby, don't be gentle,_  
_I can handle anything._  
_Baby,_  
_take me on a journey._  
_I've been thinking lately,_  
_I could use a little time alone with you._  
_Crazy,_  
_let's do something, maybe._  
_Please don't take your time,_  
_you got me,_  
_right where you want me."_

* * *

**BETHANY WITWICKY'S POINT OF VIEW**

"This car's a pretty good drive," Mikaela commented, as Bee continued to drive down the road. I snuggled up in the seats, placing my hands on the steering wheel, to make it look like I was driving.

"That middle seats looks uncomfortable," Sam points out, causing me to snort. "M-maybe you should sit in my lap."

Trying to keep my laughter in tact, Mikaela looks at my brother questioning, "Why?"

My twin shrugs, "It's just uh, looks very uncomfortable. And I don't think that you want bad back problems - and I have the only seatbelt. So, ya know, safety first."

The dark-haired girl rolled her eyes, "Alright," she says, slipping into his lap, as he wrapped the seat belt around them.

I shoke my head, thinking to myself, _'Good one, Samster.'_

"You know that seat belt was a pretty smooth move," Mikaela comments, making Sam chuckle.

My brother grins. "Thank you."

"I taught him everything he knows," I added with a smirk, causing my twin to glare at me.

"You know what I don't understand?" she asked. "Why, if he's supposed to be this super advanced robot, does he turn into this piece of crap Camaro?"

At an instant, Bumblebee stops driving, bringing us to a halt, the tires screeching across the road. The door on Sam and Mikaela's side pops open, making them get out of the car, while my door stayed locked.

"Bee," I say cautiously, not sure what the Autobot was going to do.

"Move it ya morons!" a car behind us yells.

"You see?" Sam spoke, after Bumblebee began to drive off. "Now you pissed him off! That car is sensitive. Four thousand dollars just drove off with my sister!"

I squeaked in surprise when Bee turned on the side, driving along, "_Ohmigosh_, Bee, what're you doing?!"

Then I felt arms appear around my waist as the car's appearance suddenly changed into a new, cleaner, and up to date version of the new Camaro. I looked up at Bumblebee who was smirking, driving back over to Sam and Mikaela, who were in awe at Bee's new appearance.

"Bee," I whisper, taking his new holoform appearance as well which was a more golden blond color in his hair, his eyes were a brighter blue, but his clothes were still the same. "You're really, hot."

The blond burst out into laughter as I blushed in embarrassment, mentally banging my head with a metal pole for letting it slip. He kissed my check sweetly, nuzzling his face into my neck. "Thank you beautiful."

Bee disappears before pulling up near the two shocked teenagers. I unlocked the door with a grin, "Get in losers." I move to the backseat while Mikaela took the passenger's seat and Sam took the driver's seat.

Bumblebee begins to drive towards this sort of observatory slash museum where we all got out of the car, Bee joining us in his holoform.

He pointed towards the sky where there were four strange-looking asteroids coming towards the Earth. "Visitors from heaven," he grinned.

Sam and Mikaela looked up to the sky in awe. I noticed Mikaela reaching for Sam's hand, and how he jumped towards her from probably being scared. _Such a big baby..._

"So," I nudged the blond's arm, "are those visitors from heaven more wizards telling me to get to Hogwarts because of the battle between wizards and Lord Voldemort?"

He laughed. "What is it with you and Harry Potter?"

"Hey, I am a very dedicated geek." I defend. "Some girls like make-up and chick flick movies while I watch Harry Potter and wear a Flash onesie."

"You're not most girls." Bee pointed out. "Which is one of the things I like about you."

I blushed, smiling up at the blond. "So there are many things you like about me?"

"Yes-" he was cut off by one the asteroids flying fairly close to us and it hit somewhere behind us. Sam and I exchanged looks before we, along with Mikaela raced after it. We watched as a strange pod looking mechanism started to twist and turn - _transform_ - into a pretty large bot, but it was all silver. Like it was naked or something. I'm guessing that the cars they choose to pick are like clothes to them.

Sam pulled me back to where the three of us were hiding behind a tree and watched as the bot sprinted away from the sight of where it crashed.

After the bot left, I heard the engine roaring loudly, as if to catch out attention. "_Time to go~_" the Autobot said through the radio.

"C'mon guys," I said to my brother and Mikaela as we made our way towards the Camaro. Once we were all strapped in, Bee drove into a very sketchy place; an abandoned alleyway, where I saw the outlines of other cars approaching us.

Just as I hopped out of the car, I heard the engines of other cars coming towards us. I gulped. _Oh please don't tell me we're gonna get killed by giant alien robots... please._

I walked forward with my twin towards the red and blue semi-truck that stopped right in front of us. Sam grabbed my shoulder moving me away just before he transformed, along with all the other cars that joined us.

The largest bot, the one that transformed in front of us, neared down towards our level. "Are Samuel James and Bethany Hazel Witwicky, descendants of Archibald Witwicky?"

"They know your names," the dark-haired girl beside us gasped.

My brother nodded, squeaking, "Yeah."

"My name is Optimus Prime." the large bot introduced. "We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short," a yellow search and rescue bot said.

"Autobots," Sam and I repeated. I glanced up at Bumblebee, smiling at him.

"What's crackin' little bitches?" a silvery Autobot said, flipping around as if he was an acrobat.

"My first lieutenant. Designation: Jazz." Optimus appointed, gesturing to the bot behind us.

He did a few flips before sitting, more like crashing, onto a car. "This looks like a cool place to kick it."

"What is that? How'd he learn to talk like that?" Sam questions, pointing towards Jazz. I pushed his finger away, giving him a stern look.

"It's not nice to point ya know," I told him. I don't care if they're some sort of alien race robotic thingys; they deserve to be treated with respect.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web," the large bot explained and I shoke my head with a chuckle.

"My weapon's specialist, Ironhide," he referred to a large silvery bot with carious cannons, guns, and all sorts of scary weapons that'd you'd see in a cheesy horror spy movie, where they interrogate the person.

The larger bot - Ironhide - transformed his arm into two cannons. "You feeling lucky, punk?" I heard a growl come from an Autobot behind me, and I recognized it to be Bee. I looked up at him, giving him a reassuring smile. I saw his tense frame relax immediately.

"Easy Ironhide," Optimus said, causing the other Autobot to shrug.

"Just kidding." the Autobot replied. "I just wanted to show them my cannons."

"Our medical officer," Optimus referred to the yellow search and rescue bot, "Ratchet."

The looked like he was sniffing the air. "Hmm, the boy's pheromone levels suggests he wants to mate with the female."

I covered my mouth to keep myself from laughing, as Sam and Mikeala looked around awkwardly, the dark-haired teenager scratching her head.

Ratchet's eyes drifted over towards me then to Bumblebee before gasping, "There is a strange connection between the femme and Bumblebee, but I cannot quite put my finger on it."

_Maybe he knows why I see Bumblebee in my dreams..._ I thought.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee," Optimus referred to my favorite bot, who seemed to be shadow-boxing.

"_Check on the rep, yup, second to none-_"

"Your our guardian, huh?" Sam says, looking up to the large bot, and he nods.

A laser shot at his throat coming from Ratchet, making Bee cough. "His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them."

I frowned. "Poor Bee," But why could he talk to me just fine in his holoform?

"Why are you here?" Mikaela questioned, looking towards the large bots.

"We are here looking for the Allspark," Optimus explains. "And we must find it before Megatron."

I blinked my eyes in confusion, as my brother said, "Mega-what?"

Optimus pressed a button near his temple, closing his eyes. When he reopened them, a blue laser shot out of his eyes, showing a very realistic illusion of the ground breaking apart. "Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just... until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our way finally consumed the planet, and the Allspark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

Sam gasped in surprise. "Wow, our grandfather."

I smirked. "Looks like he wasn't crazy after all."

"It was an accident," Optimus continued, "that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How'd you know about his glasses?" my twin asked.

"eBay," the large bot replied, making Sam laugh, "And Bethany contributed by confirming the location of the glasses were in your possession."

Sam looked at me in confusion. "How?"

I shrugged, unsure myself. "I-I dunno. All I remember is seeing Bee in his holoform appearing in my dreams. And every time I do fall asleep, he's always there in my dreams."

Ratchet tapped his chin in thought, as Optimus looked to him for an answer. "I am not sure why these actions have occurred but I will observe it later. There is a more important task at hand. If the Decepticons find the Allspark, they will use it's power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army."

"And the human race will be extinguished." Optimus added. "Sam and Bethany Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

I gulped. "A lot pressure to be put on someone, glad it's us." I said sarcastically.

"Please tell me you have those glasses," Mikaela said, looking to both Sam and I.

* * *

**Alrighty, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and give me your feedback! It's always nice to read your guy's reviews and reply to them; it's awesome.**

**Love ya guys and see ya later!**


	8. Looking For the Glasses

**Wazzup guys? Hope you're having a swell day... look at that weather outside with those clouds and such. Oh! And the sun too - or moon, wherever you're at. God, I'm so awkward...**

**How was your guy's Thanksgiving? Mine was full of relatives breathing down my neck every five seconds! [I'm not exaggerating.] I thought hey, it's the first time my family will get to spend Thanksgiving in **_**our **_**house; no traveling, no long-ass car rides, no more being cramped in a car, wohoo! **

**Until I get the speech that family is **_**invading**_** our holiday - and don't get me wrong, I love 'em, I really do, but when they are constantly asking if they can have **_**this **_**or **_**that**_**, or try and take my kitten, oh... someone's getting hit with a baseball bat. There's a whole 'nother story of why I'm not too fond of 'em but it's a bit personal, if you catch my drift.**

_**Buuuttt**_** hiding away from family - being the **_**amazing**_**, anti-social teenager I am - meant I got to spend time relaxing and I recently became obsessed with **_**Meet the Robinsons**_**. Yup. That happened.**

_**"Barium, cobalt, Einstein, Kool-Aid!"**_  
_**"I dunno what she just said, but this project is UNACCEPTABLE! Now, gimme twenty laps around the gym! Go! Go! Go!"**_  
_**"Coach!"**_

_**"That... is an excellent question."**_  
_**"Where are you going?"**_  
_**"Another excellent question!"**_

**Anyways, enough of my rambling, I bet most of you skipped this long thingy, but for those of you who took the time to read my rant, I love ya, you little beautiful face! :3**

* * *

**Ƈ****н****αρ****тєя Ɛ****ιg****нт: L****σσ****к****ιηg fσ****я тнє ƓƖ****α****ѕѕєѕ**  
"Lσνє нυятѕ, Ɩσνє cσмfσятѕ, Ɩσνє мαкєѕ уσυ cяαzу, Ɩσνє мαкєѕ уσυ ѕαηє. Lσνє мαкєѕ уσυ ɗσ тнιηgѕ уσυ тнσυgнт уσυ ωσυƖɗ ηєνєя ɗσ. Lσνє ωιƖƖ кєєρ уσυ fяσм ɗσιηg тнιηgѕ уσυ тнσυgнт уσυ ωαηтєɗ тσ ɗσ. Lσνє тяαηѕfσямѕ уσυя Ɩιfє ιηтσ ѕσмєтнιηg уσυ ηєνєя кηєω єxιѕтєɗ." - Uηкησωη, ƬυмвƖя

**Ƈн****αρ****тєя S****σηg: Mι****кє P****σ****ѕ****η****єя - P****ℓ****є****α****ѕє D****ση'****т G****σ [A****ℓ****є****χ Gσσ****т C****σν****єя]**  
**"**_Let's run away from these lies__,_  
_b__ack to yesterday, save tonight__._  
_I feel the sun creeping up like tick tock__._  
_I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not__,_  
_w__e'll just keep running from tomorrow w__ith __our lips locked__._  
_Yeah, you got me begging, begging__,_  
_b__aby, please don't go__._  
_If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here?_  
_I don't know if you feel the way I do__,_  
_i__f you leave I'm gon' find you__._  
_Baby please don't go, go, go, go__._  
_Baby please don't go, go, go, go__._  
_Baby please don't go, go, go, go__._  
_Baby please don't, baby please don't__,_  
_b__aby please don't run away__._  
_From my bed and start another day, stay instead__,_  
_I feel the sun creeping up like tick tock__._  
_I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not__,_  
_w__e'll just keep running from tomorrow w__ith __our lips locked__._  
_Yeah, you got me begging, begging__,_  
_b__aby, please don't go__._  
_If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here?_  
_I don't know if you feel the way I do__,_  
_i__f you leave I'm gon' find you__._  
_Baby please don't go, go, go, go__._  
_Baby please don't go, go, go, go__._  
_Baby please don't go, go, go, go__._  
_Baby please don't, baby please don't__,_  
_b__aby please don't__._  
_I stay running from tomorrow__._  
_I stay running from tomorrow__,_  
_w__ell, I stay running from tomorrow__._  
_Said, I stay running from tomorrow__._  
_Baby, please don't go__._  
_If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here?_  
_I don't know if you feel the way I do__,_  
_i__f you leave I'm gon' find you__._  
_Baby please don't go, go, go, go__._  
_Baby please don't go, go, go, go__._  
_Baby please don't go, go, go, go__._  
_Baby please don't, baby please don't__,_  
_b__aby please don't run away__."_

* * *

After the Autobots transformed, Optimus took off first, the rest of the bots following. I sat in the front seat with Sam, while Mikaela sat in the back. Bee then took the lead, driving into alley way that was behind our house.

Sam, Mikaela, and I got out of the car, and my twin looked at the dark-haired girl, "I need you to stay here, alright? You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them."

"Okay," Mikaela nods.

"_All _of them." my brother adds, as we make our way towards the backyard, Mikaela replying with another _'Okay'_. "Five minutes, alright?"

"Be good," I said, pointing at Bee, before following my twin into the backyard. I saw Dad standing there, about to open the door, when Sam sprints across the yard, ignoring the path once again.

"Thanks for staying on my path," Dad said sarcastically, as I catch up to both him and my twin. I leaned on him for support as I tried to catch my breath. Wow, I needed to run more if we're hanging out with the Autobots.

"Oh yeah... no, no, dad. Hey!" Sam exclaimed nervously, pressing his palm against the door so Dad wouldn't open it. "The path! I'm sorry, I forgot about the path. I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?"

"You know," Dad says, "I buy half of your guy's car, I bail Sam out of jail, and then I just decided to do all your chores."

Sam's eyes widened. "The chores... wait, _my _chores, what about Bennie's?"

I crossed my arms, looking up at my brother. "Unlike _you_, I do all of my chores before _I _leave the house."

Our father nods, replying back sarcastically, "Yeah, life's great, huh?"

"Yeah," I follow my brother's gaze that is transfixed on Optimus Prime standing up and I bit my lip to keep myself from drawing attention to the Autobot. "Life... life is fantastic is how good it is!" We both turned back to him, who was attempting to look outside, but Sam pressed his hand harder against the screen door. "The trash cans!" my twin face palms. "Sorry dad, I'm gonna do the trash cans now."

I smiled, adding, "I'll help too."

Dad shoke his head, once again wanting to open the door, "No, no, I don't want you two to strain yourself-"

"No," Sam denies, closing it once again, and I help, pressing my weight against the other side, "don't, we won't strain ourselves, dad."

"I'll do it." Dad tries again, but we keep the door closed.

Sam shakes his head, "It would hurt my feelings if you do it."

"You sure?" he questions. "I don't mind-"

"Dad," I tilt my head to the side, giving him the best pouty face with puppy dog eyes I could muster, "we got it. Okay?"

"Yeah," Sam agrees. "A-and I'm gonna do the trash cans and I'm gonna scrape the grill! And I'm gonna..." I look behind me to see the large leader of the Autobots stepping over into our backyard, "I'm gonna sweep up the _whooole_ house. Right now."

"Tonight?" Dad repeats. "Right now?"

My younger brother nods, "Right now."

I look over Sam's shoulder to see Bumblebee and I shot him a glare, as he pushed his finger to his mouth, saying, _"Shush," _over and over, causing Sam to block Bee from mine and Dad's gaze.

"I love you," Sam says, attempting to distract him. "Man, I love you, so much right now."

"Y'know, mom wanted me to ground you two. You're three minutes late." Dad spoke and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I love mom, I really do, and I get that we're her babies but sometimes it's a little annoying that she treats us like we're seven.

I smiled, nudging my brother and shifted my eyes to the side, "See? There's another thing you've done for us - well, Samster more than me. But dad, you're such an awesome, swell, guy, and I love ya!"

"Another thing, huh?" Dad repeats as he walks away from the back door.

"Alright, we love ya!" Sam calls. "Sleep tight ya handsome man!"

Just as he moved away far enough, Sam grabbed my hand and we raced towards the Autobots that were entering the garden.

"What are doing?" my twin whispers harshly up at Optimus. "What are you doing!"

My breath hitched as I squeaked, "Watch the path!" But instead he stepped - more like _crushed _- the fountain.

"No!" Sam shouts, as the large Autobot apologizes, causing Sam to cross his arms, like a father attempting to scold his child. "Oh, you couldn't - wait for five -" he sighed. "You couldn't wait for five minutes? I told you to stay! Just stay! God!"

I noticed that Mikaela had entered the garden and Sam rushed over to her, while I heard the back door open. I thought it was one of my parents at first, but it was Mojo and Weasley. The orange tabby rushed over to me, meowing, as Mojo lifted his leg and peed on Ironhide.

My eyes widened, as I picked up my kitten, and my brother yelled, "No! Mojo! Off the robot!"

"Ugh, wet," Ironhide grumbled, kicking him off, as Sam grabbed the dog.

"No, no, no! Easy, easy! Hold on! This is Mojo! This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine, he's a pet." Sam announced as the silver Autobot transformed his hands into cannons. "Put the guns away! Put the guns away!"

"You have a rodent infestation." Ironhide announced. "Shall I terminate?"

"No, no!" I said, running over to my twin. "He's a Chihuahua! Here, we love Chihuahua's! And kittens!" Sam nodded in agreement.

Ironhide's gaze narrowed on both Sam and I. "He's leaked lubricants all over my foot!" he argued, as Sam gulped beside me.

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo." my younger brother scolded. "Bad Mojo!"

The large Autobot nodded, repeating, "Bad Mojo,"

"I'm sorry," Sam apologized. "He's got a male dominance things, that's all it is."

"My foot's gonna rust!" I heard Ironhide grumble, as my twin and I made our way towards the backdoor.

"Go, hide!" I order to the Autobots, meeting Bee's eyes. "Go!"

"Just hurry," Optimus replied before Sam and I entered the house. I set Weasley down, Sam doing the same with Mojo, and we rushed upstairs, quietly, into Sam's room. I went to one side of the room, searching for the pair of glasses, while Sam checked the other side.

I searched underneath a few pillows, "Do you remember where you last put them?"

Sam groaned in annoyance, not pleased that haven't found the glasses yet, "No! I don't-"

He was cut off by a sudden glow, with Optimus holding up Mikaela saying, "They really want those glasses." He helped her inside while I rushed to his other window, noticing Bumblebee, peeking his head through it.

"This is not what I call hiding!" I screech, attempting to glare at the yellow Autobot.

His mouth plates turn upwards into a sheepish smile, as he gave his own puppy dog pout with the adorable blue eyes. I sighed, rolling my eyes, knowing that I couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"Parents!" Optimus informed before they all transformed back into their regular modes, parking themselves on the lawn.

"Once again, this is _not hiding_!" I looked over my shoulder, attempting to catch my brother's attention. He met my eyes, rushing over to the window.

"No, no, no, no, no! This isn't hiding! This is my backyard, not a truck stop! Oh, god, oh!" Sam ran his fingers through his hair. I sighed, grasping my brother's torn shirt, making him look at me.

I lightly slapped his check, "It's okay lil' bro. Just calm down, and find those glasses. I'll keep watch."

He nods, taking a deep breath, before continuing his search with Mikaela for the glasses. When I turned back around I noticed Optimus peering into the window, and standing on my mother's beloved garden.

Shaking my head, I sighed, burying my face into my hands. I look back up to the Autobot leader, jabbing my finger in his direction, "You cannot stand on the flowers! My mother has a horrible temper and when she see's her flowers..."

"Oops..." the large Autobot apologized.

"She is going to kill the weather department for not warning her about the _'earthquake'_, then she's probably going to kill Lowes for not having sturdy enough pots for her precious flowers-"

"Bennie-"

"_'But ma'am what earthquake are you talking about?' 'THE ONLY BLOODY EARTHQUAKE THAT KILLED MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWERS THAT HAVE A ONE YEAR WARRANTY... WHERE'S MY WARRANTY?'_"

"Bethany!" I was spun around to be met face to face with bright, glowing eyes, that almost calmed me down immediately. Bee sighed, pressing his forehead against mine, and brushing a few strands away from my face. "It's okay, just, calm down, alright?"

I hadn't realized I was breathing hard, until I felt my heartbeat literally hammering in my chest. Bee noticed and wrapped his arms around me, in an attempt to calm me down, and it did.

"Are you okay, beautiful?" the blond questions in a hushed tone, that makes me smile.

I nodded, burying my face into his chest. "Thank you, Bee."

He rests his chin on top of my head after kissing it. "Anything for you."

He continued to hold me as I felt the whole house shake again, and the lights flickering before they turned off completely. I turned around in Bee's arms to see Ratchet standing up from the ground, one of the electricity lines also on the ground.

"Wow!" the yellow search and rescue bot exclaimed. "That was tingly. You should try that!"

"Yeah, that looks run." Ironhide sarcastically responded, causing me to giggle.

"Sam?! Bethany?!" I heard Mom and Dad yell from downstairs. I looked to Bee - who my parents had no idea who he was - and then realized that Mikaela was here also. Well, if there's any time to met my robotic crush, it's now.

"What?" Sam exclaimed, referring to the light that was shinning brightly into Sam's room. "What is with the light? You gotta stop the light!"

"Guys!" I tried to get the bot's attention, and made a notion with my hands to tell them to stop. "Cut off the lights! My parents are coming!"

"Kids," I hear my parent's voice outside the door, "are you in there? How come the door's locked? You know the rules. No doors locked in my house!"

I gulped, as Mom added, "You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door!"

"One more chance. Five," I rolled my eyes as dad began to count.

"Oh dear."

"_Oh sweet baby jebus_..." I groaned and I pointed at Bee to go hide.

Our dad continued to count, "Four, it's comin' off the hinges pal!"

I rushed over towards the window, pointing at Ratchet who continued to shine the bright light. "Shut. It. Off!" I whispered slash yelled.

"Three."

"Oh my!"

"Two!"

Mom continued to cry out, "Kids, he's counting!"

"_One_."

Sam opened the door, grabbing my arm, and we leaned against it. "Sup?" my brother questioned as I crossed my arms.

I waved. "How ya guys doin'?" then I noticed the object in my mother's hands. "What's with the bat?"

"Who were you talking to?" Dad questions.

Sam and I exchanged looks. "We're uh, talking to you."

Mom gasped. "Oh, why are you two so filthy and sweaty?"

My twin shrugged, replying nonchalantly with, "We're children, ya know, teenagers."

"We heard voices, and noises, and we thought maybe-"

"What was that light?" Dad cuts off Mom, pushing past Sam and I to enter his room. I caught a glimpse of Bee's blond hair peering from his hiding spot. I hissed at him and he got the message. Dad gave me a strange look but I smiled innocently, like nothing happened.

"What light? There was no light!" my younger brother lies quickly. "You're holding two lights in your hands!"

"The light!" Dad exclaims, pointing under the doorway. "There was a light under the door!"

"Look, you just can't bounce into my room like that! You gotta knock! You gotta communicate!" Sam spoke, trying to distract them as much as possible.

"We knocked!" both of my parents replied.

Sam shoke his head, "You didn't knock! You were screaming at me, okay? This is repression, what you're doing here. You're ruining our youth okay?"

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Mom said, shaking her head. "You are so defensive! Were you... masturbating?"

My eyes widened as I placed a hand over my mouth. "Oh god..."

"Judy-"

"Was I mastur- no mom!" my younger brother denies. "Why would I when my own sister is in here!"

I clutch my stomach. "This is so disgusting... Oh, I'm gonna throw up."

"That's not something for you to bring up!" Dad replies. "That's a father and son thing, alright?"

Sam nods, repeating, "Father son thing,"

"I'm gonna have nightmares for the _rest of my life_."

Our Mom sighed, "You don't have to call it that word if it makes you uncomfortable. You can call it... 'Sam's happy time' or-"

"Happy time?" my brother and I repeat at the same time, exchanging looks.

"-or my special alone time with myself-"

"Stop." Dad ordered.

"Why did I have to have a younger brother?" I question to no one in particular. "Freakin' fudge man..."

"I'm sorry," Mom apologizes, "it's just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink."

"No, no, no, dad!" my twin attempts to stop dad from looking around.

"Yeah, well, we saw a light." Dad persisted, peering into Sam's bathroom, just as the house shoke again, due to the Autobots. "Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the doorway!" I rolled my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Aftershock! Aftershock! Oh, I hate these."

"Hey, the lights are back on!" Mom points out after they turned on. "C'mon," she said, referring to Dad who was still in the tub, "get out of that tub!"

Dad shoke his head, but obliged, climbing out of it, "Can't you take safety seriously?" I noticed that he shined the light in the backyard, and I waited for him to scream, _'ROBOTS!' _but instead, he groaned, "Oh no! Look at the yard. The yard is _completely _destroyed! Uh, Judy! Call the city we've got a blow transformer!" my eyes widened. "Power pole's sparking all over the place. Aw man. Yard's a wast. Trashed. Gone. It's a wash. The _whole_ yard."

"We heard you talking to somebody, kids," Mom presses, "who was it?"

My twin and I look at each other, wrapping our arms around each other. "Uh, ya know, sibling bonding time! It's-"

Once again, my eyes widen at the sight of Mikaela standing from her hiding spot. "Hi," she greets with a smile. "I'm Mikaela. I'm uh, a friend of Sam's and Bethany's."

"And I'm Bee-" I looked over to see the blond attempting to stand but to only fall over. I rolled my eyes, rushing over to help him up. He meets my parents eyes but keeps his gaze transfixed _away_ from my glaring father's eyes. "I'm also a friend of Bethany's and Sam's."

Mom started to laugh hysterically, shaking my twin's arm, and grinning at me. "Gosh, you," she refers to Mikaela, "you are gorgeous. And you," she looks to Bee, who was smiling sheepishly once again, "you are _so_ adorable!"

"Oh, son," Dad and Sam fist pumped, while Sam groaned, "They can hear you talking mom."

"Thank you," Mikaela smiled, as I helped Bee off the floor.

"But you," I tensed up as Dad approached Bee, looking him up and down, "are you dating my daughter?"

I blushed and when I looked up, I noticed a pink tint go across the blond's face. "I, uh, um-"

"Do you _like_ my daughter?"

"Yes!" Bee nods, his voice a few pitches higher then usual. "I-I-I do!"

Dad looks him up and down once again, sending another threatening glare towards him. I stand in front of Bee.

"Dad," I push him back a bit, "he's okay, alright? He won't hurt me."

The blond shakes his head, "I would never hurt her. Never in a million years - never in eternity!"

"Oh, Ron, stop scaring the boy." Mom complains. "O-oh my goodness, I'm sorry you two had to hear out little family discussion about this-"

Dad smiled at Mikaela and glared at Bee. "Sorry that we're bugging you!"

Sam shoke his head, his face red from embarrassment. "Backpack," Sam spoke, "do you have my backpack, mom?"

She nods. "Oh yeah, it's in the kitchen."

My younger brother and I exchange looks, before he sprints downstairs, Mom and Dad walking out of his room, a smile on their faces. Mikaela smiles at us before racing after Sam, while Bee and I stood in Sam's room.

I smile, looking at a blushing Bee. "So, you like me huh?"

He nods, rubbing the back of his neck. "I really do. I was going to plan it out all cute to tell you b-but-"

"Ssh," I press my finger to his lips, before removing it and leaning closer towards him, fluttering my eyes closed. Just as I felt Bee's lips brush mine, Sam yells for me from the kitchen.

"Bethany!" I heard my brother call from downstairs.

I sighed, now wanting to kill my brother, and opened my eyes. Bee groaned in annoyance. I looked back up at him, with a smile. I cupped his face between my hands and kissed his check.

"BETHANY HAZEL WITWICKY!" my twin calls again.

"I'll be outside," Bee announces, making his way towards the window.

I pointed down, "And I'll be in the kitchen."

"If you need me, scream, yell, and I'll be there in a second. I promise."

Just before he jumps out of the window, I walk over towards him, and wrapping him into a hug. "I don't doubt it, Bee," he tightens his grip around my waist, "I don't doubt it."

* * *

**Stupid Sam, always gettin' in the way off **_**Beethany**_** fluffiness.**

**Alright guys, I'm super tired, hoped you guys liked this chapter, I had fun writing it and I'll try updating as soon as possible!**

**Buh-bye!**


End file.
